Fate's Hand
by CakeBoy95
Summary: Katherine thought that after five hundred years, death had finally caught up to her, but it would seem that fate had something else in mind for her. Upon being swooped up into a witch's plot, Katherine discovers that the world is far more complex and diverse than she originally thought it to be and that there are dangers out there far worse than anything she had ever encountered.
1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

It was a calm night in the Virginian town of Mystic Falls an odd contradiction to the wild ride that the gang had just endured but it seemed they could now relax as things would get back to normal, or at least normal enough for Mystic Falls. Alone, Bonnie Bennett walked down the aisle of a small, dimly lit cathedral; she stopped for a moment to place her bag down on one of the nearby pews before she took a moment to stare at the small array of brightly lit candles before her. Her dark brown eyes stared intently for a few peaceful moments before she slowly walked over to the candle arrangement and made a small offering to her recently deceased father.

As she blew out the ignited match she heard a malicious snicker from behind her as a familiar voice laughed and taunted her "You've got to be kidding me right?" mocked the voice. Bonnie grudgingly turned around to confirm who it was that was disturbing her in this tender moment and standing before her was the spirit of Katherine Pierce; back to her true form after being ejected from Elena Gilbert's body and killed as a result. She stood there in her spirit form with her signature curled brown hair and her stylish leather jacket paired with expensive jeans and five hundred dollar boots; fortunately for Katherine her spirit returned her to her true last state and she wasn't going to pass on in the dull and boring style of Elena. "Something tells me I'm about five centuries too late on the whole believing in a higher power thing" said Katherine in a snarky tone as she continued to mock Bonnie.

"Well you're here...it means it worked" replied Bonnie as she slowly waltzed towards Katherine "You're dead" she stated with a forceful emphasis on dead.

"True" said Katherine simply as she slowly got closer to Bonnie "Although your friends didn't really give me much choice in the matter...using my only daughter against me...harsh" she uttered in disgust "I suppose I could have spent the next five hundred years running...but for what? My daughter was dying, Stefan would never love me...I was back to having nothing" she stated with a slight sadness in her voice "And Elena wins again" she muttered.

"Let's get this over with" sighed Bonnie as she attempted to grab Katherine and let her into the supernatural purgatory known as 'The Other Side,' but Katherine quickly withdrew from Bonnie.

"I'm really starting to get sick of Elena getting everything that I want" snarled Katherine in a somewhat threatening tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned a now concerned Bonnie.

Katherine coyly shrugged her shoulders before she slowly sidestepped around Bonnie "I've said it before and I'll say it again, Elena had the life I always wanted...until now."

"What did you do Katherine?" exclaimed Bonnie as her eyes grew wider with fear.

"Stefan thought he gave me a choice...run or die, but that's not really much of a choice is it? After all Nadia was the only person in this world who really loved me and I wasn't going to let my daughter die alone...but Katherine Pierce was not about to go gentle either...so let's just say that I left Elena with a little parting gift" taunted Katherine. She then raised her hands above Bonnie's shoulders "Okay now I'm ready" she smiled as the lowered her hands onto Bonnie in order to gain passage to the Other Side...but nothing happened.

Both women looked at each other with confusion so Katherine raised her hands and lowered them again...but again nothing happened "Nothing's happening, what's wrong?" demanded Katherine in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know" stammered a frightened Bonnie "this has never happened before."

"Bonnie what are you doing? Let me pass through!" shouted an angry Katherine as she repeatedly raised her hands and lowered them onto Bonnie's shoulders in a series of futile attempts to pass on "Why won't you let me pass through!?"

"I don't know I don't control it!" hissed Bonnie.

"What?" questioned an outraged Katherine.

"It's not up to me" explained Bonnie.

"Then who is it up too?" asked Katherine as she rolled her eyes with annoyance but Bonnie just stared at her blankly as a light breeze flew through the room. The breeze suddenly grew more violent and the two women looked around with puzzled expressions when suddenly Katherine was violently thrown to the floor. She attempted to get back up, however this unknown force was suppressing her, barring her from passing on "Bonnie?" questioned a scared Katherine.

"I can't help you Katherine" stuttered Bonnie.

"What?" she questioned and suddenly the wind began dragging her along the floor towards the exit "No, no, no, no!" exclaimed Katherine as she was pulled closer and closer to the door. She was then flung out of the doorway and was carried into the sky; her cries of fear echoing throughout the now quiet church. Bonnie stared in stark horror after witnessing the inexplicable phenomenon.

* * *

It happened in an instant, one moment she was being dragged by her heels from the Mystic Falls cathedral and the next thing Katherine knew she was waking up on the ground in a small enclosure of an unfamiliar forest; thankfully she was still a ghost so her good clothing wasn't damaged, one of the perks of being dead she reasoned. She got up and noticed that she had landed in front of a very large tree stump, while it seemed plain and ordinary there was something unusual about it; even as a ghost Katherine could feel some strange force emitting from the stump. Katherine could then feel the presence of someone or something else from behind her, she could feel whatever it was watching her, its gaze piercing her; she was terrified but she wasn't about to let whatever was behind her know that so she swiftly turned around and saw that it was just a woman. The woman was of average height and slender build, her ginger blonde hair was tied into an intricate French bun and even in the darkness Katherine could see her piercing blue eyes gazing at her; whoever this woman was she could definitely see Katherine. Katherine also noticed that the woman was wearing a rather unique outfit, she was wearing a maroon almost dark brown ballroom dress "A rather strange place to be wearing a fancy dress like that don't you think?" questioned Katherine in an attempt to break the eerie silence.

The woman laughed "It is admirable that even on the very brink of death you're still so crude" mused the woman; her tone indicated that she had known Katherine for a very long time though Katherine had never seen this woman before.

"Who are you?" demanded Katherine instantly "I may be dead but that doesn't mean I don't have things to do...people to see."

"You mean like your daughter Nadia?" queried the woman.

"How do you know Nadia? How do you know anything about me?"

"I have been watching you for some time, waiting for this moment to bring you here to this place" explained the woman.

"Oh good another person who's been waiting for me to die...you people should start a club and just let me die in peace" snarled Katherine as she began to grow impatient with the woman's antics.

"Settle down Katherine I am not here to torment you just because I've been waiting for you to die it doesn't mean that I want you dead" laughed the woman.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked.

"I've been waiting for you to be in this state in between life and death to offer you a deal, one that you would be willing to take now that the alternative option is oblivion" explained the woman.

"So you conjured up a magic wind to pull me away from the gate to the Other Side, just to make a deal with little old me? I don't know if I should be flattered or disturbed" pondered Katherine.

"Perhaps you'll feel more at ease once I have made my offer" reasoned the woman.

"I suppose I could spare a few minutes" said Katherine with a shrug.

"Very well...my offer is simple I bring you back to life and you stay in this town to watch over and protect a special young man and those closest to him...doesn't sound all that bad does it?" offered the woman.

"While I would love to stay alive and babysit for you I only let myself be killed so that my daughter didn't have to die alone. I will not abandon her; not again" stated Katherine forcefully.

"I can bring your daughter back to life as well, I can make that part of our deal if you so wish it" stated the woman instantly.

Katherine made a contorted face of amusement and disbelief "You expect me to believe that you'd willingly resurrect my daughter and I all for some babysitting arrangements not to mention that two resurrections would require incredible amounts of magic power. I don't buy any of this for a moment"

"Believe what you will but know that this is well within the range of my power, I am not your everyday witch" snickered the woman.

"Then who exactly are you? I don't plan on accepting your offer without at least knowing that" interrogated Katherine.

"And here I though Katherine Pierce the legendary survivor would jump at the offer to have her hundredth chance at life again" laughed the woman.

"Looks like you don't know me as well as you'd like to think...now start talking!" demanded Katherine.

"Well to answer your question about who I am there are a number of things I can respond with. I am a witch, a very old one with affinity for a special type of ancient magic; you'll learn more about that when the time comes. As for my name I have been called many things in the past Moirai, Parace, The Weird Witch...but you may simply call me Cassandra"

"Well _Cassandra_ I'm not going to deny that your offer is very tempting but I'm not quite convinced that I'm getting all the necessary information...why do you need me to protect this boy why can't you do it yourself? How do you expect me to protect this boy as a former vampire, newbie traveller doppelganger?"

"You sure are full of questions for someone who's never stuck around long enough to answer anyone else's" mocked Cassandra, causing Katherine to roll her eyes "Why I need this boy protected is not important now but in the end it will pay off for both you and I, I can't do it myself because I am constantly moving my pieces around however I cannot constantly be there to protect this one nor am I as skilled as someone like you at getting around people and through people. As for the last part, our deal will restore you to your former vampiric self with this simple relic" answered Cassandra as she conjured a small piece of string in the palm of her hand; it was gold in colour however it had twists of red fabric throughout it.

"What is that?" asked Katherine.

"This string is your life, I simply had to pull on it to summon your spirit here, the red string is your vampire aspect...make the deal and it will restore your strength and then some" offered Cassandra as she dangled the string in front of her.

"You'll bring my daughter back too?" asked Katherine to ensure that the deal was fully understood.

"A deal is a deal...as long as you hold up your end too"

"Deal" said Katherine as she extended her hand towards Cassandra. Cassandra then lowered her own hand with the string in it and shook hands with Katherine. As their hands met a bright yellow glow emitted from the handshake as she string drove itself through the palm of Katherine's hand and began twisting through her arm until it extended from her wrist to her shoulder. As the string weaved its way through Katherine's arm a bright light bathed her entire body and Katherine could feel the essence of life returning to her and soon after that the all too familiar feeling of vampirism "Now that's what I call refreshing" sighed Katherine as she stretched out her arms but she quickly felt a sharp burn on her wrist and instantly pulled her sleeve down to see what it was; a pattern was forming on her as a series of black swirls coursed through her wrist taking the form of a spider that looked very much like a black widow spider "What the hell!?" exclaimed Katherine.

"You've been branded" explained Cassandra "It's a symbol of our deal and a physical manifestation of the magic that is within you now."

"Okay whatever" Katherine said simply, dismissing the mark "So now you can bring Nadia back to life" she said as she folded her arms and glared at Cassandra.

A wicked smirk appeared across Cassandra's face as she began to laugh wickedly "Oh my dear you misunderstood, you get your daughter back after you've proven that you are capable and devoted to upholding your end of the bargain."

Katherine scowled at the witch before her eyes began to fill with dark veins that turned her them red and she released her reacquired fangs from their resting place inside her mouth before she charged at the witch. Cassandra immediately raised her hand in a stopping signal and caused Katherine's body to immediately freeze "You said we had a deal!"

"Yes but I only promised to bring your daughter back there were no time constraints on the deal so I will do it when I see fit and only then!" affirmed Cassandra in a strong tone "Now calm down, I don't think you'd like to see any further displays of my power so I will pardon this one indiscretion...however in the future show a little more respect after all I did just save your life" hissed Cassandra as she released Katherine from her spell.

Katherine still wasn't very happy with the fact that she'd been outsmarted by the lack of a few simple words; however she couldn't be completely mad after all she was alive and soon her daughter would be too; it's only a matter of time "Very well, Madame Cassandra" snarled Katherine in a sarcastic voice "Who is this special young man in need of my esteemed protection?" she asked.

"The boy is a high school student who was bitten tonight, he needs to be protected at all costs he is a key piece in my grand design...his name is Scott McCall" explained Cassandra.

"Already hate him" sighed Katherine "What exactly was he bitten by?" she asked.

"A werewolf...an alpha at that and now that bite has changed his life forever as he is to become a werewolf as well"

"Right" stated Katherine bluntly "A little boy got bitten by some werewolf so what? I mean I thought a big, powerful witch like you would know that only carriers of a werewolf gene can become werewolves...sounds to me like some antiseptic and a few years of counselling will fix that boy right up"

"Foolish girl" laughed the witch "Five hundred years of running for your life has left you blind to the true nature of the world. There are more creatures out there than just vampires and witches and within those creatures there are still differences among them. The werewolves that you have encountered are but one of three types of wolves that roam the Earth; they are referred to as cursed wolves and don't do too well with association outside their own kind. There are two others; the born wolves who roam free and without the limitations of cursed wolves, they do not need to kill to activate their power it comes naturally and their packs are more structured than the cursed wolves. They have alphas who are the leader which is symbolised through their red eyes and betas who are members of the pack. Then there are bitten werewolves, those who receive the bite of the alpha either succumb to the werewolf power or are killed by it...simple enough to understand yes?" explained Cassandra.

"Great" sighed Katherine "So now all these werewolves are free to just bite and kill any vampire they like...namely me, you know you really didn't think this through did you Cassandra?"

"Katherine everything I do is calculated, while a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, the venom is only produced on a full moon so the threat is minor you only need to watch your back once a month. However if an alpha were to bite you it would have similar effects to a werewolf dying with vampire blood in them and you can imagine where that ends...but I'm sure you can handle yourself just fine"

"Well you definitely got that last part right...so this Scott kid's been bitten? And you want me to watch over him, correct?" questioned Katherine.

"Yes"

Katherine thought for a moment, the whole world now believed she was dead, it was like 1864 all over again there's no way anyone would suspect she'd faked death twice. She now had a true chance to live without constantly watching her back for the next enemy not to mention she'd get her daughter back after she finished playing guardian for a teenage werewolf. This was her clean slate "Well I've got nothing but time now so I don't see why not" smirked Katherine.

"Very good...you didn't have much of a choice since we made a deal but at least you've gotten onboard. Now I just need to mask you, those Travellers still want you dead and if they find out you're alive then it'll be kill or be killed" explained Cassandra as she began casting a spell.

"Story of my life" muttered Katherine.

As Cassandra raised her hand above Katherine she began chanting incoherently and a purple circle appeared that began releasing specks of magic dust that covered Katherine completely before being absorbed into her skin "That should hold for now...but be on your guard the Travellers are a strange bunch of people and their magic is next to unpredictable...but so is mine."

"I think I'll be able to handle a group of wannabe witches worshipping an old, dead guy..." Katherine was interrupted as the sound of a fearsome wolf's howl echoed throughout the woods. She looked up into the sky and saw the moon in its big, bright glory.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills Katherine Pierce."

* * *

Katherine pulled up into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School in her flashy and expensive Silver convertible Aston Martin. She had reacquired her car among all of her other possessions thanks to Cassandra's aid; she also allowed her to stay at her wealthy estate in Beacon Hills Parish, it was very luxurious something Katherine hadn't experienced in a while and she had to admit she did like Cassandra more after seeing her home.

Katherine quickly found a spot in the parking lot, right next to a relatively nice looking Porsche. She parked the car and just sat for a few moments to take everything in. She was alive and a vampire again which was great and anyone who would come after her thought she was dead, sure there were the Travellers to worry about but they're hardly a big threat, but the best part was the clean slate. She now had the opportunity to live the life that was stolen from her and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity; the only thing that worried her was Nadia but she would get her back at any cost.

Katherine popped on a set of sunglasses and picked up her Prada hang bag before she opened up her car door and took the first step towards her first High School experience. She got out and began to walk towards the school entry but she barely got a metre away from the car when the voice of an angry boy shouted out "Sweetheart watch the paint job!" he shouted in an annoyed tone.

Katherine rolled her eyes before slowly turning around to see who her first enemy of this new life would be. To her surprise the boy who was yelling at her was quite a handsome young man he had short blonde hair and ice blue eyes and was presented very well, obviously a spoilt rich brat that needed a serious attitude adjustment "Is there a problem?" Katherine asked in an impatient tone.

"Yeah you nearly scratched my car, maybe you can't tell but it's pretty expensive and I just got it repainted so be careful when you park your car next to it" said the boy in an abrasive tone.

Katherine pulled her sunglasses slightly off of her face and glanced at the car, she immediately noticed that the licence plate read 'JCK5N37' and she smirked "Jackson is it?" she questioned and he nodded condescendingly in response "Okay honey here's how this is going to work. You're going to stay out of my way because you're getting on my nerves and trust me you don't want to deal with me when I'm angry...also I get that you're overcompensating for something but seriously putting your own name on your car's licence plate...it's a bit sad" mocked Katherine as she turned around and waved goodbye to Jackson. Jackson turned red with rage as he watched the sassy new girl walk away from him without hesitation.

Katherine immediately disregarded the brief encounter with the little brat and kept strutting towards the school's entry. As she walked through the mass of students and viable lunch options her vampire hearing picked up something as she heard the voice of two guys talking. One of them said "I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" to which the other immediately responded "So a wolf bit you?" a bit of the conversation was hard to make out but Katherine continued to focus her hearing and she quickly located the two boys; neither of them seemed very spectacular or special as Cassandra had made it seem. Both boys seemed like they could barely handle a gym class let alone a werewolf bite. One of them was lanky and pale with an unfortunate buzz cut for a hairdo and the other was a slightly tanned boy with medium length black hair. Katherine listened as the latter explained to his friend "I definitely heard a wolf howling."

If Katherine hadn't seen stranger things in 500 years she probably wouldn't believe that this boy was the werewolf she was looking for but stranger things have definitely happened; The Original Vampires are a group of teenagers and they are the strongest of the species so why couldn't this boy be a werewolf? Katherine reasoned.

Her eavesdropping was soon interrupted as a girl's voice sounded right next to her "I love your bag, where did you get it?" Katherine turned to see a teenage girl with ginger hair and hazel eyes staring very excitedly at her designer handbag.

"Thank you" mused Katherine, grateful at the girl's observation "I got it from Milan on a...holiday" explained Katherine, though her tone indicated that she wasn't sure of what she was saying.

"It's gorgeous" remarked the girl "its real right?" she asked almost condescendingly.

"Of course it's real!" exclaimed Katherine in an insulted tone.

"Just checking...wanted to make sure you weren't some idiot who didn't have a clue about fashion" she laughed "I'm Lydia, Lydia Martin" introduced Lydia.

"Katherine Pierce...I'm new here" replied Katherine.

"I know otherwise we would be friends already" laughed Lydia. Katherine smiled at the girl; a friend would come in handy if she needed a quick fix of blood.

"Hey Lydia" called a familiar voice and Katherine instantly felt annoyed.

"Jackson" smiled Lydia as the idiot Katherine encountered just moments ago rushed over to her new friend and began making out with her.

When they finished, Jackson pulled away from Lydia and immediately noticed Katherine "You" he stated bluntly.

"You" replied Katherine with a sigh.

"Oh you both know each other?" asked Lydia.

"Unfortunately" remarked Katherine "I'm going to go...talk to the office people...nice meeting you Lydia...Jackson let's not make a habit of interacting with each other...bye, bye" stated Katherine as she glided through the school doors and headed towards.

"I hate her"

"I love her" remarked Jackson and Lydia respectively.

* * *

Katherine proceeded towards the administration office where she would then enrol herself into Beacon Hills High School as a transfer student. She introduced herself to the office lady and explained that she was a transfer from Mystic Falls High and that a recent change in circumstances has forced her to relocate to Beacon Hills. As the office lady proceeded to look through Katherine's files an annoyed expression appeared on her face "Young lady there's no record of you at all, no academics, no medical records...I can't possibly transfer you without the necessary paperwork!" she exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

Katherine slowly narrowed her gaze until her eyes aligned with the eyes of the lady in front of her, she could feel the familiar power of compulsion within her as she grasped control of the woman's mind "Look again...I'm sure you have everything you need." In a dumbfounded manner the woman looked down and nodded in approval.

"Yes it appears we have everything we need, I'll enrol you in your classes right away Miss. Pierce" she said in a monotonous, zombie-like voice.

"Thank you...oh and one more thing...I want you to make sure that my timetable matches exactly with Scott McCall's" commanded Katherine, the woman nodded again and Katherine released her from the compulsion.

She then proceeded to file a few items and printed off a sheet of paper, handing it to Katherine saying "Here is your timetable Miss...you can take a seat over there with the other new student, a member of staff will be here shortly to introduce you to the school" gestured the lady. Katherine smiled with a fake gratitude at the woman before she went and sat across from another girl who appeared to be looking frantically through her bag for something. This didn't really concern Katherine who pulled a compact out of her purse and began to check her makeup. The girl across from her began to mutter curses under her breath as she emptied the contents of her bag in dismay.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she looked up at the girl; she was a pretty young girl with a tall, slim frame and pale skin. Katherine couldn't help but notice that she had a similar hair style to hers...she was obviously getting that right at least "Excuse me?" questioned Katherine and the girl quickly shot her head up "Are you okay?" she asked in a half-hearted tone as her eyes glanced back towards her compact.

"Yeah it's just first day at a new school and I forgot a pen" sighed the girl with an awkward smile.

"Could be worse...you could show up with a tacky licence plate that has your name on it...talk about embarrassing" smirked Katherine.

"Did someone actually do that?" laughed the girl.

"Yeah...don't worry about the pen I'm sure some smitten boy or girl will gladly give you one as soon as you get into class" ensured Katherine as she refocused her complete attention on the compact.

"Thanks" said the girl in an odd tone "Uh I'm Allison by the way...are you new here too?" she asked.

Katherine slammed her compact shut and placed it in her handbag "I'm Katherine and yes I am new here" she introduced.

"What's your first class?" asked Allison curiously.

Katherine pulled up the sheet of paper that was handed to her earlier and glanced at it to see what class she'd have to pretend to care in first "History with Mr. Butler" she said in an unsure and disgusted tone.

"Oh cool me too" said Allison in an excited tone.

"Yay" feigned Katherine.

Before the conversation could continue an older man showed up to take the two girls to their first class and offer them a quick welcome to the school itself. As they proceeded to walk to the class Katherine tuned out what the teacher was saying and instead observed her surroundings until she overheard an interesting conversation in a nearby classroom "Yes the police did find a body in the woods last night but they have someone in custody so please draw your attention to the syllabus."

Katherine was quickly interrupted from her snooping as a voice sounded out "Do you have any questions Miss Pierce?" and Katherine was brought back to the conversation she was supposed to be having. She saw that teacher was giving her an odd look.

"No I'm good...just need some booze and blood" she muttered so that they couldn't hear her.

"Very well I'll show you both to your first class" he ushered as he opened the door to the class they were standing in front of and lead them in. The students inside quickly went quiet as the two new girls entered.

"Class these are our two new students Allison Argent and Katherine Pierce...please do your best to make them feel welcome" instructed the escorting teacher and with that he left the room leaving the two new students to get stuck into class on their own.

"Argent?" questioned Katherine to herself "No it can't be" she reasoned as she instantly dismissed a panicked thought and proceeded to find a seat to be bored in. She saw a seat behind Scott McCall and attempted to sit there but Allison already got there and had seated herself on it so Katherine took the seat right next to her and behind Scott's friend. She watched as Scott slowly reached around and shakily handed Allison a spare pen which she took with a grateful smile "Did he hear her from all the way out there?" questioned Katherine to herself. Suddenly a pen was pointed in her face as Scott's friend placed it in front of her with a wicked smile on his face. Katherine cocked one of her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly before she pretended to look at the board. The boy awkwardly turned around and buried his head in his arms causing Katherine to smirk.

* * *

Katherine spent the rest of the day going to classes with Allison and Scott, though she hadn't spoken to him yet, she needed to find out more to see how much he knew about the supernatural. At the end of the day she had grown bored with the school already and lazed around the lockers with Allison, she noticed that Scott was casting longing glares at Allison from a distance. Just as Katherine was about to say something to Allison an enthusiastic voice exclaimed "Katherine!" and she quickly jumped in freight as Lydia stood in front of her and Allison.

"Lydia hi" stated Katherine.

"How was the first day?" she asked in a much too enthusiastic tone.

"I feel like I wanna kill anyone who talks about how algebra is important or an idiot who thinks he knows about history when he's got it all wrong" sighed Katherine as she rubbed her temples.

"Okay" said Lydia awkwardly, she then noticed Allison and smiled at her "I love that jacket! Where did you get it?" she asked in awe.

"My mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" stated Allison.

"Then you are my new best friend!" laughed Lydia she then glanced at Katherine "I mean second best friend...Katherine and I already hit it off" laughed Lydia. Katherine smiled although internally she was screaming, she hadn't had a proper feed of blood since she was resurrected as a vampire and the cravings were getting to her, after being human for so long it was a bit difficult to readjust.

"Hey babe" sounded a voice and Katherine perked her head up as she saw Jackson come over and kiss Lydia causing Allison to slightly draw back in an awkward manner. As Jackson lowered his hand Katherine saw something on the underside of his wrist, it was a mark similar to her own but instead of forming a spider it was a snake. It was only there for a moment however so Katherine didn't really think much of it.

"So girls" began Lydia, her voice snapping Katherine out of her train of thought "This Friday there's a party you should both come, it's going to be a wild one" she announced excitedly.

"A party?" questioned Allison.

"Yeah it's after the Lacrosse scrimmage, you should totally come" affirmed Jackson.

"Oh I can't Friday is family night" stated Allison, Lydia and Jackson both smirked slightly at the notion of family night, but did their best to hide it.

"That's a shame" sighed Lydia as she rubbed Allison's shoulder almost condescendingly "What about you Katherine?" she questioned.

"Remember you have no obligation to come" added Jackson which prompted Lydia to elbow him in the ribs, somewhat winding him.

"Well thank you for the lovely invitation" said Katherine sarcastically "But I'll have to pass, see there's a witch that I live with and she'll kill me if I don't get my work done."

"Yeah mum's can be such a buzz kill can't they?" stated Lydia, as she attempted to make sense of what Katherine said.

"Yeah" replied Katherine in a fake, annoyed tone "anyway I'll see if I can stop by for a quick bite, sounds like it's gonna be a scream."

"There's probably not going to be food at the party" laughed Lydia.

"We'll see" muttered Katherine as she pretended to fumble through her locker and not focus on her hunger.

"Anyway practice is just about to start" announced Jackson.

"Oh good you're leaving then" smiled Katherine as she quickly pulled her head out of the locker.

"Well I figured we'd all go watch the practice to support the team captain" suggested Lydia as she proudly brushed her hand through Jackson's perfectly styled hair "What do you say girls?" she offered with an arrogant smile as she grabbed Allison's wrist causing the brunette girl to somewhat panic.

"Why don't you all go ahead I'll catch up to you later" insisted Katherine instantly.

"We all need to be there to support Jackson" replied Lydia firmly.

"Honey...no" laughed Katherine as she shook her head "you go to your little game or whatever and we'll meet up later and go buy me some shoes" she said cheerfully. Lydia nodded in agreement before she grabbed hold of Allison's arm and walked off with her and Jackson. "Thank god, she was driving me crazy!" thought Katherine to herself "now to find me some food" she thought as she looked around. All the students were out in the hallways or in some sort of public place so she had to find an alternative food source. She walked down the hall and saw private door with a sign on it that read "Guidance Counsellor."

"Perfect" she stated with a grin as she opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her, she was now in the waiting area that was connected to the office. The actual office door was wide open which suggested that the counsellor wasn't seeing anyone at the moment; the waiting room was also empty which meant Katherine had the perfect opportunity to feed.

A woman walked up to the doorway of the office, her skin was dark coloured as was her long straight her, in fact her overall appearance bore a striking resemblance to Katherine's handmaiden from 1864, Emily Bennett. "I'm sorry I don't believe I have an appointment on my schedule at this time" said the woman with a concerned voice.

"That's fine I'm really just here to dine and dash" replied Katherine as the blood began to rush into her eyes and her fangs came out and she charged at the woman. Just as soon as she hit the doorway she was blown back by a force that felt similar to the power that prevents entry from an uninvited vampire "What the hell?" she questioned as she got up off the ground.

"Mountain ash" said the woman in a monotonous voice "It prevents any supernatural from crossing over it not too dissimilar to the uninvited entry limitation as you may have noticed" she explained.

"Who are you?" questioned Katherine.

"I suppose to a student like you I am Ms. Morrell, but you're not just a student are you Miss Pierce?" she asked "I see Cassandra has finally chosen her guardian, although I am surprised to see that you're a vampire."

"You know?"

"I know that and a lot more" stated Ms. Morrell "and I would appreciate it if you kept your fangs out of the students and staffs, preferably the locals too. We already have enough werewolves tearing people up around here."

"Please, I am much more sophisticated than a werewolf" stated Katherine, just then a female student walked into the waiting room and Katherine instantly vamp-sped up to her and shoved her against a nearby wall as she sank her fangs into her neck and fed on the girl. The girl began screaming in pain, fear and confusion as Katherine mercilessly drained her arteries.

"Stop it!" shouted Morrell.

Katherine simply retracted her fangs and bit tenderly into her own wrist, feeding the girl her blood to heal the wound. She then narrowed her gaze to lock onto the girl's eyes "You won't remember any of this, go back to whatever pathetic High School thing you were doing before you came in here" she compelled. The girl nodded and mindlessly walked out the room after Katherine let her go.

Katherine turned to Ms. Morrell, smiling "See...sophisticated" she mocked.

"I suggest you leave now Miss Pierce, Mr. McCall is at Lacrosse practice and I suggest you go watch him instead of preying on innocent people for food. I don't think Cassandra would be pleased at all" warned Ms Morrell.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" mocked Katherine as she rolled her eyes "Girl's gotta eat" she smirked as she wiped the blood off the side of her mouth.

"Perhaps bring your own supply to the school and be more discrete, there are more threats in this town apart from werewolves. Some threats are more cunning than you'd like to think" preached Morrell in a cautioning voice.

"If cunning is what the threat is then Cassandra definitely chose the right girl for the job" stated Katherine with an arrogant tone.

"I hope for Mr. McCall's sake you're right...now you best be on your way before you really get on my bad side" threatened Ms. Morrell.

"Oh no you misunderstand" stated Katherine with a glare in her eye as she dashed up to the office doorway "It's you who doesn't want to get on my bad side" she warned and the proceeded towards the exit "Bye bye now" she said with a sadistic smile and coy wave of her hand.

"I'd be wary of the mark on your wrist" shouted Ms. Morrell as Katherine exited the room "She doesn't know what power it holds" she mumbled as she saw Katherine disappear from her sight.

* * *

It was now the end of the day and Katherine was more than ready to head back to Cassandra's estate and kick up her heels after the first day of school, although she hadn't really paid attention to what she was supposed to do, which was befriend Scott McCall and protect him from the Big Bad World. Instead she got distracted with basically anything else that she could occupy herself with. Okay maybe the day was easy but she had to admit she was incredibly bored, running from Klaus for five hundred years may have been difficult, life threatening and almost never ending but at least it wasn't boring. This new happy, go-lucky, smells like teen spirit scene was all new to her and she wasn't sure she'd ever really adjust to it...but she had to try, for Nadia's sake she would do whatever it took even if it meant being a High School student.

"It's not glamorous" said Katherine out loud "but it's worth every second if it means I get you back Nadia" she said, hoping that maybe her daughter on the Other Side was watching her right now and seeing that she was finally fighting for her. A teardrop rolled down her cheek but she quickly rubbed it away as she saw Scott and his friend Stiles pull out of the parking lot and drive off. Katherine quickly started her car's engine and reversed out of her parking spot, she began to follow the two boys.

 _Standing outside on the footpath a young brunette woman watched as Katherine drove off; while she could see and hear everything that happened she was not in this dimension physically."Good luck...Katherine" smiled the woman._

* * *

Katherine had been following the two boys for a good twenty minutes, she was tailing them from a safe distance as to not cause them to get suspicious. She had to handle the situation delicately it's not like she could just walk up to Scott and introduce herself as a vampire-guardian who was raised from the dead to ensure his newly bitten werewolf ass didn't die all thanks to some all-powerful witch. She had no idea how far along he was in his transformation or how much of the supernatural world he'd been exposed too, she didn't even know there were more than one type of werewolf until yesterday. So Katherine decided she'd do some recon work before diving in directly.

Katherine then noticed that the boys had parked the car off the side of the road, in the distance so she quickly stopped her car and veered to the side of the road. She watched as the two boys got out of the car and ventured into the woods together "This should be good" stated Katherine as she got out of her car and vamp sped after the boys. Again she remained at a distance so that she could track the boys without getting caught by them. It was as if she was tracking a meal except she didn't get to drain anyone...though if she played her cards right she could drain Stiles a bit.

As she followed them she listened intently to their conversation, Scott was confiding in Stiles about how he has been experiencing severe changes in his senses and his overall physical limits. Stiles only ended up making jokes about lycanthropy and how Scott was a werewolf. "He's gonna get killed first" observed Katherine as she watched Stiles flail his arms around like a goof and make horrible imitations of a wolf howling "Yep definitely" she stated.

As they continued walking Katherine gauged that the boys were looking for the spot where Scott had found a body just before he got bitten, finally it seemed like something interesting was happening. Eventually the boys stopped and Scott began looking around, he was sure he was in the same spot where he found the body last night but it was nowhere to be seen.

Katherine then felt something and looked down to see that she had landed her expensive shoes into a pile of mud "Not again" she sighed as she removed her foot from the muddy area "Maybe that witch can do a little hocus pocus for me" she thought as she refocused her attention to Scott and Stiles only to see that a third person had approached the two of them. He was a young man, probably in his early twenties; he wore dark clothing and had dark black hair, in fact from what Katherine could sense everything about him was dark.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the new man in an annoyed tone "This is private property!" he said sternly.

Stiles had dropped his shoulders and was awkwardly facing the other way while Scott stammered out an insincere apology and claimed that they were just about to leave. The unknown man then tossed him something rapidly which Scott caught perfectly in the palm of his hand.

The two teenagers quickly walked away shortly after and the other man just stood there and watched like a guard dog making sure that the intruders on his property weren't coming back. As the boys disappeared from the area the man called out to the area around him shouting out "Okay you come out now" he shouted at the silence "I know you're there I can smell you."

"All good scents I imagine" jeered Katherine as she appeared behind the man, using her vampire speed to show off her superiority.

"You actually smell like a rotting corpse, vampire" mocked the man.

"Okay I'm in a good mood so I won't kill you for that but I'd hate to have to rearrange that pretty face of yours just coz you annoyed me but I will do it" warned Katherine.

"Why are you following Scott?" asked the man instantly with an aggravated look on his face.

Katherine placed her hand on her waist and scoffed "I'm his guardian angel" said Katherine with a malevolent smile.

"Whatever you're planning, if you try to hurt him I'll kill you myself" warned the man.

"Oh how scary, the big bad werewolf is going to kill me for hurting his little friend" mocked Katherine, this caused the man to deepen his scowl if it was even possible "Let me tell you something, now you may not believe me but it's true, my name is Katherine Pierce and I'm here to protect Scott McCall so that the witch Cassandra will resurrect my dead daughter Nadia, make sense?" Katherine realised how ridiculous the whole situation was upon saying it out loud.

The man pondered what Katherine said for a moment "Well Katherine maybe we can help each other out" he said after a moment of silence, Katherine raised her eyebrow in curiosity "Name's Derek Hale and if what you said is true then you and I have a common interest" he stated.

"Why do you need Scott protected?" questioned Katherine.

"He's a newly bitten werewolf with no alpha, no pack, and no one to guide him and I want to help him" explained Derek.

"If that were the only reason you would have told him already there's something else" stated Katherine instantly, this wasn't her first time plotting with someone and the cracks were always visible whenever she got involved.

"You're good I'll give you that" stated Derek "But his alpha killed my sister so maybe if I get close to him I can lure the alpha out, kill it and steal its power."

"And would the rest of your pack think about you making a deal with a vampire?" questioned Katherine.

"They were all killed so I don't think they're gonna have much to say" said Derek with a cold and shrill tone. Katherine instantly felt a slight empathy towards Derek, she was in a similar situation with her own family and she understands the pain of having your whole family slaughtered.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said as sincerely as she could say. Derek was surprised to hear the solemn tone in her voice "So the alpha...who is he?" questioned Katherine in an attempt to change the subject as the atmosphere became slightly awkward.

"Don't you think if I knew that I'd have killed him by now?" questioned Derek.

"I think you mean tried to kill him, something tells me Alphas don't die as easily as you make them out too" reasoned Katherine.

"Regardless the two of us need to find out who the Alpha is before he comes after Scott" explained Derek "If he gets to Scott he becomes stronger and something tells me your witch doesn't want a crazy, new alpha building power in this town."

"Okay so how do we find him?" asked Katherine.

"I'm not sure...on the night of the full moon we'll need to watch Scott more closely it's when the Alpha will be able to influence him more directly and that should open up a window for us" reasoned Derek.

"That's on Friday."

"Okay well if I need you before then I'll find you" stated Derek simply as he turned around and began to walk away.

"That's it?" questioned Katherine.

"Basically"

"And how is it you'll find me exactly?" asked Katherine.

"Like I said...you have a pretty distinct scent" replied Derek with a hidden smirk as he continued to walk off. Katherine scoffed as she turned the other way to walk off. She slightly turned around again to catch another glimpse at Derek but she quickly turned back around, shook her head in annoyance and sped back to her car.

Derek shook his head and slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded up sheet of paper as he did so. He scanned the contents of the paper and somewhat smirked to himself as he read the contents of the letter:

 _Dearest Darling Derek,_

 _A new person is coming to town, she's a bit on the rotten side but if you play nice with her it'll pay off for you._

 _Lots of Love, Cassandra xoxo_

"Meddling witch" he scoffed as he shoved the paper back into his pocket and continued to walk back to his home.

* * *

By the time Katherine returned to Cassandra's estate, on the upper side of town, a huge thunder storm had come over Beacon Hills and causing heavy rain to fall from the sky bringing with it intense thunder and lightning. As Katherine entered the manor she immediately headed straight for the kitchen where she found a small storage of blood bags in the fridge alongside a bottle of wine "Perfect" she remarked as she snatched the two out of the fridge. As she turned around she saw a young girl standing right behind her and smiling up at her with big intense eyes. Katherine was immediately startled and nearly dropped the bottle of wine.

"Hi I'm Maria, are you mummy's new vampire friend?" questioned the girl excitedly as she let out a big, bright smile. The girl couldn't have been very old, maybe eight or nine, she was relatively short in stature even for her age and she had very fair skin. Her light brown hair was medium shoulder-length that complimented her big brown eyes. She was carrying with her what appeared to be a stuffed teddy bear.

"Uh...hi little girl" stammered Katherine awkwardly as she kneeled down to meet the girl's gaze "do you know where your mummy is?" she questioned.

Maria swayed from side to side as she lifted up her bear and pointed it in Katherine's face "Tibbers says that she went out for a little bit but she'll be back soon" she imitated in a mocked, deeper voice after which she giggled furiously.

Maria continued to giggle as she held her teddy bear close to her, her smile was big and bright as if she didn't have a care in the world. Katherine felt a slight warmth spread in her chest as she watched the innocent little girl; it made her feel somewhat peaceful but also melancholic as she knew she missed these simple moments with her own daughter.

Katherine's trance was soon interrupted by her phone which started vibrating in her pocket as she was receiving a phone call from someone. She looked at the screen and noticed it was Allison who was calling her "Hello?" answered Katherine as she picked up the call.

"Hey Katherine, I hope I'm not interrupting you studying or something" said Allison from the other end of the phone.

Katherine made a repulsed facial expression, as if she would actually be studying "That's funny" laughed Katherine "What's up?" she asked.

"Well I sort of got a date to the party on Friday night, the one I said I couldn't go too...but he's totally a sweet guy and he's adorable" gushed Allison.

"Oh god she wants to have girl talk!" screamed Katherine internally as Allison continued to ramble on about the guy she's going to the party with; guess family night was a total lie.

Katherine sat down on a nearby seat and began to file her nails as she half-listened to what Allison was saying to her. She continued to talk about how the boy helped her when she accidentally hit a dog and how he calmed her down and something about how he was an awesome Lacrosse player "So what's his name?" asked Katherine as she examined her nails.

"His name's Scott, Scott McCall" replied Allison.

Katherine instantly perked up; she discarded her nail filer and got out of the chair she was sitting in "You're going to a party with Scott McCall?" she asked with a legitimately intrigued voice.

"Yeah, it sounds even better when you say it" squealed Allison.

"You're going to the party this Friday night with Scott McCall?" asked Katherine with an every growing tone of intrigue.

"Oooooooh" cooed an enthusiastic Maria, she had been silently observing the whole time "Did you hear that Tibbers?" she asked her bear.

"YES!" exclaimed Allison.

"That's great" said Katherine with a wicked grin "That's actually fantastic news, anyway gotta run girl, but good luck" she said as she ended the phone call.

"Good news?" questioned Cassandra as she spontaneously appeared in the room next to her daughter.

"Mummy!" exclaimed Maria as she hugged her mother. Cassandra patted her daughter on the head and smiled at her warmly. Katherine couldn't help but feel a slight jealously towards the two of them.

"You could say I've had a successful first day" proclaimed Katherine in an attempt to shift the focus back onto her.

"Oh?" questioned Cassandra.

"I established myself into the social network at the school granting me access to useful information, I also made the acquaintance of the guidance counsellor, she is quite awful. I also met a werewolf named Derek Hale whose interests seem to align with ours for the moment and he seems to think the Alpha who bit Scott is going to come after him in order to consolidate his power but he also has other reasons for wanting to find this Alpha so we made somewhat of a partnership" explained Katherine.

"Interesting" stated Cassandra bluntly.

Katherine raised her eyebrow suspiciously "You don't seem very fazed by any of this" she observed "almost as if...you already knew all of this didn't you?" she questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about" stated Cassandra as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Does this mean you know who the Alpha is?" interrogated Katherine "If that's true then you're not worried about him setting up pack in Beacon Hills...what's your angle?"

Cassandra smirked at Katherine which prompted Maria to giggle in an almost creepy manner "Katherine this is your time to prove yourself, what fun would it be if I gave you all the answers?" Katherine just stared at her, her eyes filled with rage but Cassandra was not intimidated in the slightest "Come, Maria" she beckoned while still maintaining eye contact with Katherine "Time for bed" she instructed as she ushered her towards the grand staircase and took her up to her room.

"Witches and their mind games" muttered Katherine, she wasn't going to let this get to her; yes Cassandra had tricked her which means that this whole Alpha threat is merely a test and there are bigger things coming her way ultimately that meant that Cassandra needed her so the witch did not have the upper hand.

Katherine smiled to herself before reaching into her pocket and getting her phone out to dial a number. The phone rang a few times before the person answered "Hello?" questioned the voice on the other side.

"Hey Derek you wanna go to a party with me?"

* * *

Katherine stood outside Lydia Martin's house waiting for Derek to show up, Friday night was now upon them and that meant Scott was going to experience his first full moon and the alpha might make his move. Katherine watched as the moon lit up the night sky, she knew she had to be careful, this was the one night where a werewolf actually posed a real threat to her and she had to make sure she was one step ahead of Derek in case he turned on her.

"You know a gentleman would have personally escorted me to the party, just saying" ridiculed Katherine as she saw Derek approach her from the shadows.

Derek just glared at her before he turned to face the house "So he's here?" he questioned blandly.

"Wow you sure like to get straight to the point, I'd feel sorry for the woman you took on a real date" mocked Katherine.

"Technically you asked me out, remember?" rebutted Derek.

"Well at least we know who would be on top" stated Katherine as she proceeded to walk into the party with Derek following her grudgingly.

As they entered the party Katherine was immediately overwhelmed with the sleaziness of the atmosphere. All around her drunken teenagers were hooking up, drunkenly dancing with each other or trying not to throw up "This is probably the least classy party I've ever been too and I once went to one where the host wanted to sacrifice me to use my blood in a ritual" stated Katherine.

Derek said nothing and instead scouted the party for Scott and eventually the two of them locked eyes with each other. Scott stared at Derek with a fearful gaze and Derek just tried to look as intimidating as possible.

"Does he know you're a werewolf too?" asked Katherine.

"I think he thinks I'm a murderer, a girl's body was found in the woods the night he was bitten and he thinks I'm the murderer" replied Derek without breaking eye contact with Scott.

"Interesting" replied Katherine as she watched Scott break his staring contest with Derek and begin dancing with Allison.

"She's not safe with him" observed Derek as he watched the two of them dance "He has no control over his werewolf side at the moment, he's going to lose it and she could be killed."

"So maybe we teach him a lesson" stated Katherine and Derek looked at her peculiarly before she leaned in and whispered her plan into his ear. He simply nodded at her as she pulled away from him and the two of them spread out. Katherine was going to make Scott seek Derek out for guidance and consequently the three of them would be able to work together and Scott would think it was what he wanted.

Katherine walked through the sea of people in the party until she found the boy she was looking for; he was dancing awkwardly by himself acting like the perfect bait. Katherine immediately approached him and smiled at him causing his jaw to drop "Hi, it's Stiles right?" questioned Katherine.

"Yeah that's me, Stiles yeah" he said with an awkward blush "You're that new girl right, Katherine? I offered you a pen!" he exclaimed.

Katherine immediately shoved him against the closest wall which actually caused Stiles to become incredibly excited but Katherine just smirked at him before she locked eyes with him "When your werewolf friend, Scott, leaves here abruptly I want you to follow him and make sure he knows that Derek Hale took his date home, do you understand?"

"I understand" replied Stiles.

"Good, now go away" instructed Katherine and Stiles immediately walked away from her.

Katherine then watched as the plan began to unfold. Soon after she compelled Stiles, Scott began to act strangely before he abruptly ran out of the party, Stiles soon followed after him to make sure his friend was okay. Allison also ran after Scott but was left stranded at the side of the road as Scott drove off. Derek immediately came to her rescue and kindly offered to drive her home.

"Perfect."

* * *

Katherine stood in the woods with Derek, the entire area had been illuminated by the full moon, nearby there was a tree branch with a jacket on it, it was Allison's and it was their bait to lure Scott to them. "Remind me again how this is supposed to work?" questioned Derek.

"He'll see that he's wildly dangerous and he'll seek to control himself in order to be with Allison and you can offer him that control and thus you'll be able to take him under your wing and he'll be safe while we figure out how to kill the alpha" explained Katherine.

"Well there's something you should know then" stated Derek.

"What?" demanded Katherine in an unimpressed tone.

"A group of hunters recently came to town, they track and kill werewolves and other supernatural creatures that they deem to be dangerous, they're known as the Argents and there's a good chance that they'll get in our way soon" explained Derek.

"I knew it wasn't a coincidence" hissed Katherine, Derek looked at her oddly but they didn't have time to discuss it because Scott came running into the closure that they were currently overlooking. His face had completely morphed into a bestial state and hair grew excessively all over his arms and his teeth and nails had become monstrously dangerous, his eyes were also glowing with a bright yellow. The werewolf looked at the jacket hanging off the nearby branch "Where is she?" he called out.

Derek immediately moved from his position and shouted out "She's safe from you!" at this Scott became enraged and began roaring furiously.

"Drama Queen" muttered Katherine.

Derek then tackled Scott and got a good grip on him so that he couldn't break free from him "Dammnit Scott can't you see that I'm trying to help you!" he exclaimed.

"What did you do to her!?" demanded the angst fuelled teen werewolf.

Katherine then heard footsteps approaching from the opposite side of the forest and soon enough an arrow shot right past her and over to where Scott and Derek were. Derek acted quickly and pulled Scott and he out of the way, however the arrow exploded as it impacted on a tree and released a series of flashing lights "Argents" snarled Katherine as the blood rushed to her eyes and she ran after Scott and Derek.

The two werewolves had begun to run away from the hunters but Scott was much slower than Derek and eventually one of the arrows struck him in the arm and pinned him to a nearby tree trunk. Scott watched as a group of five men appeared in the moonlight, the middle one stared him down before turning to the others and saying "Take him" he was obviously the group leader.

Derek instantly jumped up to where Scott was and broke the arrow that was pinning him to the tree and freed him. However the hunters began to close in on the two of them and they were surrounded.

However Katherine immediately swooped in and plunged her arm right through the chest of one of the hunters and ripped out his heart and casting it aside like a piece of rubbish. She then ran over to another one and lifted him up into the trees before impaling him on a tree branch directly through the heart. She then ran down to the other two and snapped both of their necks with ease.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Scott in disbelief as he saw Katherine run around and slaughter the group of hunters in seconds.

Katherine ignored him however and slowly approached the last hunter standing "Christopher Argent" she said in disbelief "Never thought I'd see you again" she stated with her fangs bared at him.

"Katherine Pierce" he said simply as he pointed his crossbow at her "working with Derek Hale although I never thought teamwork was your thing" he said as he scanned the werewolf he then looked at Scott who was still in his werewolf form so his face was unrecognisable "and a beta, this is the saddest pack I've ever seen" he laughed "What are you up too?" he questioned threateningly as he pointed his crossbow directly at her.

Katherine slowly walked over to him "You won't be around long enough to find out" she threatened as she snatched his crossbow out of his hands and attempted to sink her fangs into him but Chris acted almost instantly and picked up a small wooden tree branch that had been nearby and sunk it right through Katherine's chest only narrowly missing her heart. Katherine screamed in pain which gave Chris the perfect moment to begin running away from the vampire.

Katherine extracted the stick from her chest, grunting in pain as she did so "Bastard" she spat as she watched Chris run away "He's gonna be a big problem for us" called Katherine to Derek who was still standing next to Scott.

However Katherine's concerns about the Argent couldn't be addressed as Scott suddenly began screaming out in confusion and anger, his werewolf form slowly starting to fade back into human form as he did so "What the hell is going on? Who are you!?" he cried out.

Katherine slowly turned around to face him and his face immediately spread with horror as he recognised her face "You! You're that new girl, Allison's friend!" he exclaimed "What are you? Stay away from her!" he roared as he charged at her with his fists. Katherine rolled her eyes and simply vamp sped behind Scott and forced his head against a nearby tree trunk in a manner that asserted her physical superiority.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Scott.

"Okay here's what we're not gonna do sweetie" began Katherine "We will not be attacking me unless you don't like your limbs attached to your body, understand?" she threatened coyly. The teenage boy nodded and Katherine slowly let him go.

Scott shakily turned around to face Katherine, his fear and confusion was all over his face and his body wouldn't stop shaking; although he could just be cold as he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes and was out in the woods at night "What are you?" he questioned one last time.

"I'm a vampire" she stated simply and Scott immediately retracted from her.

"You're a...vampires are real too?!" he exclaimed.

"You're a werewolf and you find that hard to swallow?" questioned Katherine.

"Who the hell were those guys?" demanded Scott, in reference to the five hunters that attacked them earlier; four of which who are now dead.

"Hunters" interjected Derek "The kind who have been hunting us for centuries" he explained.

"Us?" questioned Scott in an outraged tone "What do you mean us? It's you, you did this to me!" he shouted as his anger began to rise again.

"Is it so bad that you can hear and see better now and have superior physical potential?" questioned Derek "You have something most people would kill for, the bite is a gift!"

"It's no vampirism but I suppose it does the job, definitely better than the werewolves I'm used to dealing with" added Katherine, causing Derek to glare at her with annoyance not that it really mattered to her.

"I don't want it, I don't want any of this!" exclaimed Scott.

"You will" stated Derek simply "and you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it" he then leant down and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder "so you and me, we're brothers now Scott" he stated in a very dry tone. Derek then proceeded to get up and walk away leaving Scott and Katherine.

Scott was just sitting on the ground lost in confusion and Katherine simply sighed, in the distance she could hear someone calling out Scott's name, it was Stiles "Does your friend Stiles know that you're a werewolf?" she asked.

"He figured it out before me" replied Scott shakily.

"Before you...the one who was actually bitten...what the hell does Cassandra want with you?" she questioned in confusion.

"Who?" asked Scott.

"No one you need to be concerned with for now" smirked Katherine, this did nothing to reassure Scott.

"I'm not going to say anything sappy like your new brother Derek, but just know that you'll be seeing a lot more of me too" she informed him with an arrogant grin as she slowly began to walk away "Oh and a word of warning, be careful around Allison her dad's the hunter that got away" she added.

"What?" questioned Scott, Stiles was now metres away from where they were and would soon stumble upon his half naked, semi-out of his mind friend.

"Bye, bye little werewolf...see you soon" said Katherine with a slight wave of her hand before she ran off from the area leaving Scott even more scared and confused than before.

* * *

Back at the manor, Cassandra watched in her Oracle's Crystal Ball as the events of the night unfolded. The last thing she saw was Katherine leave Scott just before his friend Stiles came across him in the woods "Very good" she boasted as she shut the image off "Everything is going just right" she said with a wicked laugh.

"I think it's cruel that you won't tell them who the Alpha is mummy" stated Maria as she watched the image disappear from the Oracle's Ball.

"If they solve this all by themselves it will teach them valuable lessons and they will all learn more about each other and hopefully grow as a result" explained Cassandra "and besides this is the best way for all the pieces to begin falling into place." Maria simply pouted in response.

"Maria" began Cassandra "You remember the stories I told you about me and my two sisters, The Fates?" she asked and Maria simply nodded with a slight fear in her eyes "Well doing things this way will allow mummy to stop her sisters before they hurt everyone, do you understand now?" she asked in an assuring tone.

"Yes mummy I understand they need to be stopped" stated Maria with a confident nod.

"Good girl" smiled Cassandra as she hugged her daughter "I love you" she stated simply.

"I love you too mummy" beamed Maria.

Cassandra smiled warmly although behind that smile was every growing concern and fear, should the three most powerful witches in the world meet again for the first time in over a thousand years there will be chaos. Her plan was slowly beginning to manifest but she needed more time, if she didn't have enough power then Angeline or Morgana could destroy her. But she wasn't going to back down now.

She quickly got up and turned on the crystal ball again, this time the image focused on a graveyard in New Orleans. There she saw three of the Original vampires; Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah, locked in an intricate battle "Soon" she stated as she continued to watch the scene unfold before her eyes.


	2. The Cogs of Fate

It had been one week since Katherine relocated to Beacon Hills and was resurrected by the witch Cassandra. She had established herself quite well in the town through her alliance with Derek Hale as well as setting herself up in the social network at the High School. Though the alliance with Derek was a pretty tenuous, the two of them were managing to work rather effectively with each other. Derek had taken it upon himself to watch over Scott for the time being and although the two of them weren't getting along at all, it meant Katherine could focus her energy on finding the Alpha; however she had just been turning up blank after blank. Not only was the Alpha incredibly adept at covering its tracks it hadn't made any noticeable moves since biting Scott for Katherine to get any clues from.

Finding the Alpha, however, was not Katherine's only objective now. After the run in with the Argent hunters the previous week, Katherine had started to develop her friendship with Allison more in order to use her as a connection to the Hunters and hopefully learn more about their objectives. Katherine did have to be careful though as in her long life she had made an incredible amount of enemies and the Argents were most definitely on that list but if they tried anything she would have no hesitation in tearing out their throats.

Katherine walked through the school hall, heading towards the exit when she saw Scott and Stiles in the distance. The two of them were peering at something around the corner from where they were standing. She tuned in her hearing and found that they were talking about the murder of the girl in the woods and that they think Derek is the killer. Katherine smirked and instantly ran up to where they were "Hello boys" she greeted almost warmly.

The two teenagers jumped in freight at the sight of her and somewhat backed away from her "Katherine" stammered Scott. The two of them hadn't actually spoken since the night in the woods aside from when Allison was around them to make sure that they could only talk about regular high school topics.

"Wow so you're really a vampire huh?" questioned Stiles as he examined her up and down "You sure don't look like one...sunlight doesn't even affect you" he observed.

"There are ways around it" stated Katherine "But don't be surprised if you wake up feeling a little...drained now and again" she teased. This caused him to become even paler with fear, however Scott's eyes began to glow and he let out a deep growl.

"Wow one little threat and you can't even control your rage" laughed Katherine as she folded her arms "Derek was right you have absolutely no control over yourself, calm down!" she exclaimed which caused Scott to instantly drop his werewolf eyes and retract his fangs "Good boy" she mocked, casting him a sinister grin as she patted him on the head; demeaning him as if he were a dog.

"Scott, how do we know she didn't kill the girl in the woods?" questioned Stiles as he slowly backed away from Katherine.

"You're right" stated Scott as he stared at Katherine "I saw her kill four hunters the other night in about ten seconds." Stiles nearly fell over as he heard what Scott just said.

"Please" laughed Katherine "If I killed the girl her body wouldn't be cut in half it would have been drained of blood and I wouldn't just leave the body lying around for anyone to find" she then moved closer to the two boys so she could whisper to them "I'm a much more experienced predator."

Just then Allison came up to the three of them and greeted them cheerfully "Hey guys what's going on?" she asked in her usual cheerful manner; she was accompanied by Lydia who was scowling viciously at Scott.

"Nothing much just talking about the curfew the police are going to enforce after they found that body in the woods, the Sheriff is talking to the Principal right now" explained Katherine with a sly grin that only Scott and Stiles noticed.

"Oh really?" questioned Allison.

"Well we better go visit Jackson before that curfew kicks in then, he's in the Hospital...someone nearly broke his shoulder during Lacrosse practice" hissed Lydia in a shrill tone as she glared at Scott with her icy gaze.

"It was an accident!" exclaimed Scott "I..."

"Lost control?" interrupted Katherine as she cast Scott a knowing glance "Sounds like you could use some lessons in restraint...might help you know how and when to use your strength."

"Okay regardless we are all going to visit Jackson at the Hospital!" exclaimed Lydia. Everyone was silent for a moment. Katherine's initial reaction was that there was no way she was going to waste her time on that Jackson brat but then something came to her attention; Jackson had a mark on his wrist similar to hers, it probably wasn't going to help her find the Alpha but she might be able to learn something about Cassandra.

"Sure I'll come with you" stated Katherine bluntly.

"Really?" questioned Lydia.

"Yeah, really?" added Stiles.

"Who are you?" asked Lydia as she only just noticed that Stiles was present in the group, this caused him to become incredibly saddened as he back away slightly.

"I'm...never mind" he replied causing Lydia to slightly grimace.

"Actually we have to go the Hospital to...see my mum so we'll probably catch up with you guys there" stated Scott as he and Stiles awkwardly began to walk away. Katherine could tell that they were up to something.

"Scott!" called Allison as he began to walk away.

"Allison! We'll talk later I promise!" he exclaimed as he kept walking away from the three girls.

"Remember what we talked about Scott!" called out Lydia in a cautioning tone "I better see you on the Lacrosse field this Friday!" Scott just completely ignored her and kept walking.

"What was that about?" queried a concerned Allison.

"Just securing our school's reputation and victory, now come on let's go girls" ordered Lydia and with that the three of them left the school and headed for the Hospital where Jackson was currently being examined.

* * *

Katherine sat patiently with Allison in the waiting room as Lydia and Jackson had an argument in front of them. Jackson's shoulder was a little banged up but apparently he was fine to play thanks to some medication the Doctors injected him with. Katherine watched as the two bickered about the Lacrosse game and how important it was that they won, they then kissed and made up. Katherine rolled her eyes, this high school gig was starting to get old, all these kids were just too immature, but she had to keep up the ruse. She leaned in towards Allison "So what's going on with you and Scott?" she asked grudgingly, although it pained her to admit it, this information could be useful for her plan.

"I don't really know... I like him but he's just been acting really weird" stated Allison "Like he got all weird that his friend Derek took me home and he even tried to get me to stay away from you" explained Allison.

"Really?" asked Katherine, if Scott outed her to Allison she would have to rip out his spleen "That's odd, do you know why?" she queried.

"Beats me, maybe he's just jealous that you and Lydia are close friends of mine and he just wants to be that close to me too?" reasoned Allison, although it sounded like she didn't even believe it herself.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself and not me" stated Katherine and Allison just shrugged.

"Speaking of Derek, didn't you two walk into that party together? Something going on there?" she asked with a teasing nudge.

"Oh god no!" exclaimed Katherine.

"That's too bad coz he's hot" interjected Lydia as she butted into their conversation "If the opportunity comes up I suggest you let him..." trailed Lydia.

"What the hell is happening?" thought Katherine to herself, she still hadn't gotten used to having this type of teenage girl talk and she honestly didn't care for it "Girls please if I wanted him, he'd be mine" assured Katherine. The other two girls just smirked at her confident bravado.

"If you say so" laughed Lydia "Now let's get going, Jackson's just getting his things and he'll meet us in the lobby" informed Lydia. Allison quickly shot up out of her seat, she was desperate to get out of the Hospital. She only came because Scott said he was going to be there but he didn't turn up.

Lydia and Allison began to walk towards the lobby when they noticed Katherine wasn't following them "Katherine, come on" ordered Lydia.

"I'm just going to the bathroom I'll meet you there" called out Katherine. She watched as the two girls disappeared from her sight and immediately walked over to the room where Jackson was gathering his things. She opened the door and entered the room where she found him packing his bag with a furious scowl on his face.

"Lydia you don't have to watch over me like a hawk every five seconds I'll be fine!" he yelled but when he turned around he was surprised to see Katherine standing against the door watching him.

"Oh it's you" said Jackson with a strange relief in his voice "What do you want?" he asked, his regular angst fuelled voice returning to him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, heard Scott did a real number on you" explained Katherine, although she added the last bit because she knew it would aggravate him.

"I'm fine" grunted Jackson "Thanks for your concern" he said in a relatively ungrateful manner, he didn't even bother looking up from his bag to address Katherine at all.

Katherine immediately dashed over to where he was and he immediately turned around, the sight of Katherine being behind him so suddenly caused him to jump with freight "When did you" he questioned in confusion but he was immediately interrupted by Katherine.

"Jackson I'm gonna be honest I don't care about your shoulder in the slightest" she stated in a cold tone that indicated she was going to follow up with something terrible.

"Then why did you"

"The mark on your wrist, where is it from?" she asked as she pointed to the mark of the viper that was woven across the underside of Jackson's wrist.

Jackson looked down to where Katherine was pointing and saw nothing, he looked at her with confusion "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Katherine held up her own arm and revealed to him the Black Widow Spider mark that was on the same spot on her wrist. Jackson looked at it with intrigue and then looked down at his own wrist to see that there was now a viper mark where there was just skin before "What the hell!?" he exclaimed.

Katherine immediately pushed him against the nearby wall and lifted him off the ground by the scruff of his neck "Where did you get the mark?" she asked again, this time in a much more threatening tone.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Jackson, his fear now overwhelming him "I just saw it now I swear I never noticed it before! I didn't even have it before!"

Katherine could tell that the boy was really clueless but she had to make sure he wasn't just a really good actor; she began to tighten her grip around his neck and twist it slightly "Are you positive that you know nothing about the mark?" she questioned again. Jackson was now struggling to breathe and he grabbed onto Katherine's hand that was tightly wrapped around his throat as he helplessly tried to loosen her grasp on him.

After his hand came into contact with hers Katherine felt something strange spread through her hand, she felt weaker, like something had drained her strength in that part of her hand. She immediately let go of Jackson as she couldn't manage to hold him up anymore. After her connection to Jackson was severed she slowly felt her strength and energy return "What the hell did you do?" hissed Katherine.

"I-I don't know!" exclaimed Jackson as he looked down at his hands, for some reason he felt physically stronger than before but it shortly faded away "I swear I don't know anything!" he screamed in frustration and fear.

Katherine decided that the situation was bizarre but it seemed that the boy literally knew nothing and she decided it would be best to wipe this whole interaction away from his memory "Jackson" she said in a calm voice "Forget this ever happened" as her eyes met his.

"What?" questioned Jackson immediately which caused immediate confusion in Katherine "I'm not going to forget any of this!" he shouted "What the hell are you?" he demanded.

Katherine was actually concerned now; her compulsion had no effect was he somehow on vervain? She analysed the boy for a moment when she felt something wash over her, she could somehow smell his blood and he wasn't even bleeding, she didn't know how it was possible but she could tell his bloodstream was free from vervain. Her head then began to ache slightly and she placed her hands over her temples to soothe them. At the same time, a slight popping noise could be heard from outside and it was immediately followed by the sounds of screaming people "What's happening now?" she questioned as her headache faded away.

Katherine had to focus her attention on Jackson first "You're not human" she said in surprise. Jackson was now staring at her in fear and confusion, Katherine knew she had to somehow silence him and killing him wasn't going to help as it would just raise too many questions; so she decided to resort to an old school method. Katherine unleashed her fangs and let the blood inside her rush to her face so her most terrifying vampire look would be exposed to Jackson. He immediately recoiled when he saw the horrifying face change. Katherine ran up to him and threw him against the wall, she didn't want to risk awakening whatever power was protecting him from before so she didn't make contact with his body for more than a second.

"Jackson!" she hissed as the boy began to crawl away from her, but she immediately turned him around to face her and then pinned one of his legs down using her one of her heels, she didn't penetrate the skin but it was definitely going to leave a bruise "If you tell anyone about this or about me or even hint at it in the slightest I will rip your spinal cord right out of you before you even have a chance to blink...do you understand?" she threatened. Jackson rapidly nodded his head and Katherine lifted her heel off of his leg.

"Good" she stated coldly "now get up and get out of here" she ordered, he immediately got up and raced toward his bag to pick it up off the ground.

"First McCall starts acting weird, then that Derek Hale begins popping up more regularly and now you...what the hell is going on? And what do you mean I'm not human!?"

"Trust me Jackson, the less you know the better for your sake" replied Katherine, although she didn't exactly know how to answer his last question since she had no idea what he was, but whatever it was it was similar to her and she knew that there was one person with the answer...Cassandra.

Jackson immediately left the room without making eye contact with Katherine, she slowly followed him out and to her surprise she saw blood all over the floor and a group of nurses cleaning it up.

"What happened?" asked Katherine to one of the nurses.

"Some of the blood bags being transferred through here suddenly exploded, no one knows why" explained the flustered nurse as she continued to help cleaning up the bloody mess.

Katherine stared at it for a moment "Was that the popping sound from before?" she wondered as she watched the nurses for a few more moments before proceeding to leave the Hospital.

* * *

The next day Katherine sat patiently in the living quarters at the manor, she was waiting for Cassandra to come out of her witch chambers as she had a few questions to ask her; namely about Jackson and how he was immune to her compulsion and displayed some sort of super power but also about how they both share a similar mark on their wrists. At first Katherine thought Cassandra's plan was just a simple game that the witch was playing for entertainment or some other foolish reason but Katherine was now beginning to suspect that there was more to Cassandra's plans for her than she originally thought.

The witch soon emerged from her chamber and Katherine immediately got down to business "What is Jackson Whitemore?" she asked as she sped up to the witch and blocked her from walking away.

"Oh?" questioned Cassandra who seemed to actually be surprised by vampire's question "So you've already noticed have you? Impressive"

"You mean how he was somehow able to resist my compulsion, has a mark of a viper on his wrist that's like my spider one and somehow managed to weaken my arm and remotely blow up some blood bags at the hospital... yeah I noticed" stated Katherine as she folded her arms and scowled at Cassandra "So I'll ask again...what is he?"

"Very well...I didn't expect you to find this out quite so soon but it's good that you have it'll be better for everyone" stated Cassandra as she took a seat on a nearby lounge chair.

"Just get to the part where you tell me what I want to know" snapped Katherine as she took the seat directly opposite the witch.

Cassandra just snickered "Jackson is like you...a branded one" stated Cassandra simply.

"A what now?" questioned Katherine with the slightest hint of laughter in her voice.

"A branded...it's a very exceptional type of supernatural being you see a person can only become branded when they have been on the brink of death but pulled away just before it became permanent" explained Cassandra "There are only three witches in the world with the power to create such beings and as a consequence the witch's magic becomes a part of the person's being and gives them access to a unique power that is magical in nature but not magic itself and that is why a vampire, like yourself, can have this ability. The brand itself is just a physical manifestation of the power and bond" explained Cassandra, her face was incredibly serious the whole time however Katherine was having a hard time swallowing it and she began to laugh.

"Wait so you're telling me that Jackson and I both have superpowers, that's ridiculous" she laughed.

"Not superpowers, just a power, something to set you apart from the regular supernatural beings to give you an advantage over them" explained Cassandra.

"An advantage you say?" questioned Katherine, she was pondering how this could come in useful should a hateful Klaus find out about her and come for her and how this could be used to protect herself and her daughter.

"Yes dear" stated Cassandra.

"So how do I use it?" asked an intrigued Katherine.

"You let it grow with time and eventually learn how to control it, taking it from base form and training it to become a supreme ability."

"And Jackson, he's one of these 'branded' as well?" questioned Katherine.

"He's every bit a branded as you are, however he's a human and you're a vampire so you beat him there" laughed Cassandra.

"How did he become one?"

"That is his business not yours, should he learn more about himself and if he seeks me out he will learn that part of his origin" replied Cassandra sternly, she was clearly adamant that she would not divulge any of these details to Katherine.

"Yeah well he's probably going to be seeking therapy after I scared him into silence" laughed Katherine but Cassandra remained silent "So he can do what? Leech people and blow up blood?" she asked.

"That is not the case" admitted Cassandra as she broke her stone cold silence "Jackson himself seems to possess the ability to absorb people's strength and energy and use it to increase his own strength with it, but it is early days so he won't be able to use it to its full potential for a while...but he's not the one who made the blood bags explode" conceded Cassandra.

"Oh?" drawled Katherine as she leaned closer to Cassandra.

"That was a display of your power, you seem to display a certain dominion over blood...possibly a reflection on the fact that it was the one thing driving people to come after you for over five hundred years, Klaus for your doppelganger blood and Silas for the cure; to name a few notorious ones" explained Cassandra.

A wide smile began to appear on Katherine's face as she leaned back into her armchair "That is very pleasing information" she snickered; this new knowledge gave her something useful and powerful that she could use to her advantage.

"I'm glad you are pleased" acknowledged Cassandra "but just one more thing, that power means you can't lay a hand on the witch who bestowed it upon you...namely me, but you wouldn't do that would you now Katherine?"

"Of course not Cassandra" reassured Katherine in a condescending tone as she batted her eyelashes at the witch.

"Very good" mused Cassandra as she got up from her seat "If that's all you need I'll be on my way and you should be too" instructed Cassandra as she walked away from Katherine.

Katherine just sat in silence and thought for a moment until she was interrupted by her phone ringing, she immediately pulled it out and saw that the number wasn't a familiar one and so she hesitantly answered the call "Hello?" she questioned "What do you mean you got arrested?" she asked in confusion, the voice on the other line immediately began yelling "Okay I'm on my way!" exclaimed an annoyed Katherine, and with that she hung up the phone.

* * *

Katherine headed straight for the police station after she received the phone call; apparently Scott and Stiles managed to somehow get Derek arrested for the murder of the girl in the woods, only an amateur wouldn't cover their tracks, she reasoned. Regardless of the circumstances she was going to have to get Derek out of jail somehow.

She entered the quaint police station and spoke to the woman at the main desk "Hello, I was wondering if I could visit one of your inmates?" requested Katherine as she approached the desk "His name is Derek Hale."

The woman instantly became intrigued at the mention of Derek's name "He your boyfriend?" she asked in a snarky tone.

"Sure" stated Katherine, it seemed like a pretty decent cover.

The woman just cocked one of her eyebrows "Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend his age?" she interrogated.

"Aren't you a little old to be single?" replied Katherine instantaneously, the woman furrowed her brow and scoffed in disgust.

"The Sheriff will need to approve any visits for Mr. Hale, I suggest you take a seat and wait Miss" ordered the disgruntled Deputy as she ushered Katherine to the row of seats nearby before heading into the Sheriff's office. Katherine didn't take a seat though she just stood at the reception desk and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

Finally the Sheriff came out to meet her; he was a slender middle aged man with a receding hairline and a stress ridden face. Katherine could tell that he was a man who definitely took his job seriously. "Sheriff Stilenski" introduced the man "How can I help you?"

"Oh you must be Stiles' father" observed Katherine, it was definitely something that could be potentially useful in the future.

"Oh you know Stiles...are you a classmate of his?" asked the Sheriff.

"Yeah I am actually" replied Katherine sweetly.

"Mind telling me what a high school student is doing involved with someone like Derek Hale?" he questioned.

"With all due respect Sheriff, that's really not your business is it?" Katherine replied, she didn't want to aggravate the man but she would have no hesitation compelling him or worse if she had too.

"Very well...I'm afraid I cannot let you see Mr. Hale at the moment as he is currently the main suspect of a murder case involving Laura Hale...his own sister and the situation is relatively serious" explained the Sheriff but he was shortly interrupted.

"Look I don't care about any of that" interrupted Katherine as she focused her gaze on the Sheriff's eyes "You'll take me to Derek right now" she ordered through her compulsion.

"I'll take you to his cell right now" replied the Sheriff with a simple nod of his head.

"Thank you Sheriff, tell Stiles I said hello when you see him" smiled Katherine as she followed the Sheriff to where they were keeping Derek. The werewolf was sitting in his cell with his head buried in his lap as if he were doing some major brooding.

"Here he is I'll leave you to it" stated the Sheriff and with that he walked away.

Katherine turned to face Derek after the Sheriff left "Honey you look awful" she teased and he immediately shot his head up, he was surprised that Katherine managed to get in though he gathered that she probably had her own way of getting around red tape "So apparently you killed your sister? Do you think your defence of _'it wasn't me it was the big bad alpha that no one knows about'_ will hold up in court?" continued Katherine with a mocked emphasis on the rhetorical question.

"Very funny" muttered Derek.

"So how'd Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb land you in here?" she asked in reference to Scott and Stiles "Seriously how'd they outsmart you?"

"They found my sister's body buried near my house, I brought it back from the woods to give her a proper burial and then I covered the ground in wolfsbane so she'd be in her wolf form and unrecognisable but the two of them found a way around it" explained Derek.

"This is the sister that was killed by the Alpha?" questioned Katherine "The one who was brutally severed in half?"

Derek nodded "She inherited the Alpha's power from my mother after the fire but then this wolf somehow killed her and stole her Alpha power" he explained.

"Interesting" stated Katherine as she processed the new information "Wouldn't that mean that the body would show signs of animal attack and not human?"

"They're probably running tests and when they find out they'll have to let me out of here" reasoned Derek as he slowly got up and approached the bar cage that was keeping him prisoner "But I'm gonna need you to get me out of here now...Scott's gonna play that stupid game tonight and get himself or someone else killed."

"I don't think so" giggled Katherine as she slowly moved away from the prison cell and headed towards the nearby exit.

"Excuse me?" questioned an angered Derek.

"Well we tried it your way, the safe way where we warn poor little Scott about the risks of his condition and look where that got us. You're in the slammer while I scout the forest in expensive clothing looking for a werewolf that can't be found" lectured Katherine, Derek's scowl only grew more fearsome the more she spoke "Now we're gonna do it my way, I'll let him play and if he turns on the field or worse it'll be on him or if he learns how to control himself on the field it'll be progress."

"Katherine if you cared about him you wouldn't do this" cautioned Derek.

"I'm sorry I never said I cared about him, my initial assignment was to protect Scott and if things go south and anyone tries to hurt him I'll just kill them" reasoned Katherine.

"You can't just come to my town and turn it into a war zone!" roared Derek.

"Oh sweetie" sighed Katherine "I'm Katherine Pierce, that tends to happen wherever I go, it's inevitable...but this little experiment will not be the cause of war. Just trust me, this will work." With that Katherine waved her fingers at him and headed out the door, Derek just slammed his arm against the cell cage helplessly.

Before Katherine completely left the Police Station she had a bit more snooping to do, though it was a small hunch she had to investigate something that could potentially help find the Alpha; however she didn't want to share this with Derek because it would probably be difficult to digest if she was right and if she was wrong well he didn't need to know at all.

She immediately vamp sped through the Station and found her way into the storage room for files and cases. Stealthily she dug through the files until she found the ones that were marked 'homicide and boy were there a lot of them. She rummaged through them, desperately looking for a few particular files. Family mauled by coyotes in car crash, no; unidentifiable woman found slashed to death in the forest, no; boy drowns to death at high school swim team party, no! Eventually she found the one marked Hale House Fire and simply took it; she also found the recent murders that were related to the death of Derek's sister and then ran out of the Station undetected.

* * *

Katherine put the files in her bag and decided she would go over them later, for now she had a message to deliver to Scott and she had to watch her plan come into fruition. She drove away from the Sheriff's station and headed to Scott's house; fortunately for her she was good at finding out where people live. After the quick drive she immediately got out of her car and knocked on the door of the house; now the tricky part, getting invited in.

Fortunately for Katherine though Scott didn't answer the door, his mother did and she looked like she was just on her way to work as she was in her nurse's uniform and looked very flustered "Hi" she greeted in surprise as she opened the door.

"Hi there Ms. McCall, sorry to just drop by but I'm a friend of Scott's I was wondering if he was home?" asked Katherine politely.

"Oh you must be Allison, come on in and please call me Melissa!" she insisted as she invited Katherine into her home.

"Oh no I'm not Allison" she corrected "My name's Katherine, I'm a friend of both Scott's and Allison's" she stated.

"Oh well come on in anyway sweetheart" she offered warmly, Katherine just smiled at her before stepping into the house and looking around; it was a simple, quaint, little home not much to write home about "Scott's just upstairs in his room with Stiles" informed Melissa "I've gotta run but please make yourself at home" stated Melissa as she headed out the door and left Katherine alone in the house with Scott and Stiles unwittingly aware of her presence.

"This should be fun" laughed Katherine as she proceeded to head up the staircase. She heard voices coming from the first door on the right and she assumed that, that was Scott's room. She immediately opened the door and strutted right on in "Hello again boys" she greeted which caused Stiles to immediately fall out of his seat and Scott to get up and assume a protective stance in between Katherine and Stiles.

"Retract the claws I'm not here to fight" stated Katherine "You'd lose anyway."

"What do you want?" asked Scott.

"I just wanted to wish you luck for the Lacrosse game tonight" smiled Katherine.

"What?" questioned both Scott and Stiles in unison.

"Well yeah you got Derek temporarily incapacitated, well done by the way, and well I'm not going to stop you from playing" she explained but the two boys just looked at her in confusion and disbelief "Look Scott it's completely your choice now but if you choose to play and you hurt someone or worse it'll be on you" she instilled forcefully. Scott just looked down an expression of inner turmoil was sprawled across his face.

"What do you mean Derek is temporarily incapacitated?" questioned Stiles.

"Quite the observant one aren't you" stated Katherine in a tone that somewhat indicated she was complimenting him "Derek didn't kill his sister you idiots it was the Alpha that bit Scott who did it and when they realise that it wasn't a human who killed her they'll let him right out of there" explained Katherine.

"Wait a minute Derek didn't bite Scott?" questioned Stiles.

Katherine sighed "No, did he forget to mention that?" she questioned in annoyance "There's a bigger werewolf in town right now and what he wants is you Scott but don't worry as soon as I find him I'm going to rip his head off" assured Katherine.

"Wait what!?" exclaimed Scott.

"Just something to consider before the big game tonight, but Scott I trust that you'll be able to exercise a bit more self control if you find a way to ground yourself and find your humanity" preached Katherine.

"Anyway I'll see you boys tonight" she smirked as she left the room after dropping the bombshell on the two boys. They just stood there with speechless expressions on their faces and didn't blink for several minutes.

* * *

That night the whole school was packed with parents and students eager to see the first Lacrosse game of the season. Among them were Lydia and Allison who were accompanied by Allison's father, Chris Argent. Seated next to them was Melissa McCall who was there to support her son since it was his first time actually playing for the team. Katherine arrived shortly after and saw all the players warming up and getting ready to play she also noticed that Scott was among them which meant that he had decided to play regardless of the risk he posed to himself and others "Good" thought Katherine to herself she then headed into the stands and took a seat next to Allison who had already acquainted herself with Melissa. Chris immediately glared at Katherine when she took a seat near his daughter but she just smirked at him to show that she wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

Just then the Sheriff, Stiles' father, showed up and took a seat next to Melissa "Oh good you're here Miss Pierce" he said as he acknowledged Katherine's presence.

"Yes Sheriff, how can I help you?" she replied.

"No I'm not here on Police business I'm here to support Stiles but you'll be pleased to know that your boyfriend Mr. Hale was released from custody this evening" he informed. Katherine could feel Chris' eyes burning into her from the back of her head at the mention of Derek's name.

"Derek's your boyfriend?" questioned Allison.

"I knew she was into him! And he was in jail? That's kinda hot" exclaimed Lydia in a far too excited tone.

"Yep" replied Katherine simply as she watched the game start and everyone's attention drift from her. However she could see from the corner of her eye that Chris was still eyeing her, chances were he was here to hunt the Alpha too but if he got in her way again he wouldn't survive a second encounter. Scott was dating his daughter too but Katherine had no way of knowing if Chris had realised that the boy was a werewolf yet; although Katherine couldn't help but find amusement in the whole scenario.

The game started pretty ordinarily although as it went on Katherine could see that Scott was starting to lose control and it only got worse when Allison was forced to hold up a sign in support of Jackson by order of the all mighty Lydia. At that point he began to exert superb displays of athletic ability that would impress the normal people in the crowd but to someone like Chris it would strike a suspicious tone. Eventually however Katherine could see Scott's condition deteriorating and she knew that he was losing control. There was 20 seconds left on the clock and Scott was in the moment to decide the outcome of the game but it was clear that he was too lost in his own mind to focus but then the unexpected happened, Allison muttered supportive words and he immediately perked up and scored the winning goal. The whole crowd erupted in cheers of praise, except for Lydia who was pouting about the fact that Jackson wasn't in the spotlight. Katherine was somewhat impressed though, it seemed that the key to Scott's control was Allison, she glanced as the girl and then saw Chris who was staring at Scott with a concerned expression on his face, he then looked at Katherine again and she shot him an icy glare. Their standoff was quickly disrupted when the crowd shot up in a roar of happiness and excitement as Scott scored the winning shot. Melissa and Allison had to have been cheering the loudest. Katherine remained reserved as she observed her surroundings making sure there were no surprise Alphas lurking around.

* * *

Eventually the field cleared out and everyone went home but Jackson remained behind and went up to one of the gloves that had been discarded, he picked it up and noticed that there were holes in each of the fingers as if a wolf-like animal had punctured them with their own claws. He looked at the name on the glove and smirked when he noticed it was Scott's glove.

"Jackson" echoed Katherine's voice as she appeared behind the boy who immediately jumped in freight, but still clung onto the glove "I thought I made myself clear at the Hospital but let me just remind you once more...keep your spoilt, rich, bratty nose out of this!" she hissed.

He lifted up his wrist and showed his mark to Katherine "No one can see this, not Lydia, not my best friend Danny no one! Except you! What does it mean?" he demanded in confusion and frustration.

"I'm apparently not the go to girl on this" stated Katherine.

"Well then who is?" he asked.

"Jackson trust me you wanna stay out of this" threatened Katherine "you wouldn't last five seconds in this world it's best you stick to what you know" she mocked.

"You don't know that! Make me like you!" he pleaded.

"What?" laughed Katherine.

"I want something more; I want to be something else, something bigger and more meaningful than all of this. You did it to McCall now do it to me!" he shouted.

"First of all Scott and I are two very different things, you'll find that my thing is better" she stated.

"Well then make me like you. You don't what it's like to watch some punk kid suddenly come in and steal everything you worked for in your whole life!"

Katherine just laughed "You want to be a vampire?" she asked in amusement and he nodded.

"I'll pay you anything you want" he offered desperately.

"You think money is an issue for me?" she laughed "You don't know what you're asking from me" she warned. She then tilted her head and saw that Derek was standing across the field glaring at her with a harsh gaze "Go home Jackson" snickered Katherine "We'll talk about this another time."

"No we'll talk about it now!" he yelled and Katherine immediately released her fangs and hised at him causing him to immediately recoil from her in fear and run off.

"Stupid kid" she muttered as Derek approached her, he didn't say anything but it was clear from his facial expression that he was incredibly infuriated "Smile Derek, someone would think tonight was a complete failure if you didn't" teased Katherine.

"You think you're clever leaving me in there, we had a deal!" snapped Derek.

"The deal was I would help you protect Scott and I did what was necessary to help him learn control and it worked so get over it" she rebutted.

Derek was about to begin arguing again but Katherine immediately placed her hand over his mouth and made a shushing signal as she focused her hearing. She could hear a man screaming in the not too far distance and what appeared to sound like a car or a bus being torn apart "Can you hear that?" she asked and Derek just nodded. The two of them then ran off following the cries of terror.

* * *

Their tracking lead them to parking bay in the school where the buses were kept, the two of them stood on top of school building and watched from afar as they saw their target for the first time in the flesh; the Alpha. He was there and he was attacking a bus driver for some reason. The two of them immediately ran over to the bus and attempted to get into it but they were immediately knocked back by a powerful and blunt force as the Alpha emerged from the bus. Katherine stared in amazement at the huge monster, she had never seen a werewolf like this before he was standing on his hind legs and was almost demonic. He wasn't like Derek or Scott who only seemed to become wolf-like and nor was he like the werewolves she'd encountered in Mystic Falls who turned into real wolves this one was an absolute beast with fearsome red eyes to match.

Katherine got up and immediately charged at the werewolf, knocking him back into the bus. The monster got up and shook his head it seemed to actually be impressed by Katherine's power because it immediately jumped over her and fled the scene "Follow him!" shouted Derek as he jumped over the fence and immediately chased after the werewolf followed by Katherine who ran passed him and chased after the Alpha; she was faster than Derek but the Alpha seemed to be capable enough to outrun her.

* * *

Nearby a woman was driving along the quiet road on the radio she listened to news broadcaster talk about the recent string of animal attacks in Beacon Hills; this caused her to laugh in derision as she changed to a station that played some upbeat music. Outside the car, running right alongside her, was the Alpha and he was staring murderously at the woman; she had dirty blonde hair and dark eyes and her skin was fair but she was hardly pale and her name was Kate Argent, sister of Chris Argent and Allison's Aunt. Kate looked out her window but the Alpha hid before she could see him. However Kate began to grow suspicious and looked around her, analysing the streets she passed and not paying attention to her actual driving. And that's when it happened, crash; she collided head on with another car that was crossing the intersection. Fortunately Kate was driving a relatively large and sturdy vehicle but the car she hit was a lot smaller, it was a simple, red convertible.

"Crap" exclaimed Kate as she immediately got out of her car and ran over to the victim, she had completely totalled her car. Kate saw the girl she hit, she was a young girl, and probably a teenager, with long blonde hair but the rest of her body was covered in cuts.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Kate but her eyes immediately widened in horror as the girl's wounds began to heal "You're one of them!" exclaimed Kate before she ran back to her car and opened the boot, revealing an impressive set of weaponry and artillery; she was definitely an Argent.

"Oh bloody hell" sighed the girl before she jumped out of the car and ran over to Kate, pulling her back by the neck and turning her around to face her, revealing her vampiric face to her in an all too intimidating fashion. This girl's name was Rebekah Mikaelson and she wasn't just a vampire, she was one of the Original vampires. She recently had a falling out with her brother Klaus and was forced to temporarily relocate and so she ventured across America until coincidentally enough she ended up in the quaint, little town of Beacon Hills.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Smashing my car like that and then trying to kill me, that's bloody rude!" exclaimed Rebekah as she attempted to sink her fangs into Kate but just before she could the Alpha jumped up onto the roof of Kate's car and let out a ferocious howl before knocking a startled Rebekah away from Kate.

At that point Katherine showed up and immediately dashed to Rebekah and pulled her from the scene and pinned her against a wall in a nearby alleyway "Elena?" questioned a bewildered Rebekah.

"Guess again" smiled Katherine as she watched shocking realisation dawn on Rebekah's face.

"You!" she hissed as she pushed her off of her "You're supposed to be dead you tramp!" she shouted in outrage.

"Oh honey I'm over that" snickered Katherine.

Nearby Kate had managed to pull out a rifle from her boot and rolled out of the path of the Alpha before he could lay a claw on her "Come on!" she shouted as she fired a shot into the air.

"Who is she? And what is that? And how the bloody hell are you here!?" exclaimed Rebekah, she had a lot to take in from the last thirty seconds.

"That's a hunter who really hates everything supernatural she and I have crossed paths before and that thing is a werewolf" explained Katherine "but more importantly why are _you_ here? Last I heard you and Elijah decided it was a good idea to follow Klaus to New Orleans, what changed?"

"And the last I heard you were dead and I was glad, clearly things don't always work out the way they should" hissed Rebekah.

At this point Derek had caught up to them but the Alpha, noticing all the enemies that were concentrated in one area, decided to flee the scene and Derek immediately ran after him. He ran to a nearby building and climbed up to the rooftop where the Alpha was however the Alpha just stood there taunting him; as if to mock the Beta's attempts to rival him. Derek attempted to jump up at the Alpha but a sudden gun shot fired and Derek went down instantly. The Alpha's escape was uninterrupted now.

Hearing the gunshot Katherine knew she didn't have time to chat with someone she didn't particularly like "Lovely chat Rebekah but I have business to attend too" dismissed Katherine as she vamp sped over to Kate and knocked her rifle out of her hands "Hello Kate" greeted Katherine menacingly.

"So it's true, you are here" acknowledged Kate as she stared Katherine down "I suppose this is the part where you make me beg for my life?" she questioned in an unwavering voice.

"Or I could just skip to the part where I kill you" suggested Katherine as the veins in her eyes began rushing with blood.

"Wait hold the bloody hell up" interrupted Rebekah as she sped up to the two women "I want to kill her, she destroyed my car and then tried to kill me."

"Unless she had a white oak stake in there she wasn't going to do anything that would kill you" retorted Katherine.

"That's not the point, the point is she tried" hissed Rebekah.

"Why are you here!?" demanded Katherine, she was growing more irritated by the second just from Rebekah's question.

"Ladies" interrupted the voice of Chris Argent as he walked up to them with a stumbling Derek in his grip "How about we make a trade?" he suggested as he threw Derek on the ground in front of him. His face was pale and he was sweating profusely although Katherine had no idea why.

"Or we could just kill you both?" suggested Rebekah.

"You kill me and he's dead" stated Chris as he pointed a loaded gun at Derek's head.

"He's handsome but I've had a long trip and you're irritating more than the dopple-wench over here" stated Rebekah.

"Wait!" shouted Katherine which caused Rebekah to roll her eyes "I can't let Derek die" she said almost regretfully "Take Kate" she said as she let go of Chris' sister and immediately sped over to Derek and picked him up off the ground.

"What the hell just happened!?" demanded Rebekah, she was terribly confused by everything that was going on.

"Smart move" stated Chris "we aren't your enemy...not right now at least."

"That's comforting" stated Rebekah, Chris just smirked.

"All we want is to protect what's we love, something I learnt from my family but you lot don't have much of that these days...do you?" he questioned in a way that struck a nerve with Katherine, Rebekah and Derek on a personal level.

"Might want to take better care of your family then" taunted Katherine "wouldn't want what happened to your mother to happen again to someone you care about" Chris just glared at her before he took Kate and left; he knew the two vampires could take them out instantly in this scenario and so he decided to take the best course of action accordingly.

Rebekah watched as the two Argents left leaving her there with her destroyed car and a woman she pretty much hated for the last five hundred years "Mind telling me now what the hell is going on?" she asked irritably.

However Katherine ignored her and instead examined Derek's injury, a bullet had been shot into his arm however this bullet wasn't just an ordinary bullet, it was glowing a bright blue and seemed to have injected a very potent chemical into Derek's bloodstream that has already taken effect; probably a special type of wolfsbane. Katherine attempted to extract the bullet but it burnt her, the instant she made contact with it and Derek couldn't start healing until the bullet was removed "Come on I'll take you to Cassandra, she's a witch she can help" stated Katherine as she helped Derek to his feet.

"Cassandra?" questioned Rebekah "I'm coming with you!" she insisted.

"The hell you are, I don't even like you" snapped Katherine.

"Listen here you trollop my car has been destroyed, I've driven from New Orleans to Beacon Falls or whatever this place is all because your witch bloody lured me here so I intend to find out what she wants now let's get going!" demanded Rebekah. Katherine just rolled her eyes and the three of them headed off.

* * *

Katherine took Derek back to Cassandra's home as fast as possible, the toxin from the bullet was spreading fast and Derek began to slip in and out of consciousness; any attempts made to remove the bullet were futile since it just burnt through the girls when they tried to extract it. This burning wasn't a simple vervain-fuelled sting it was as if the bullet was laced with some extra potent material that actually burnt holes through the vampire's hands within seconds.

When they arrived they quickly headed into the house where they found Cassandra sitting in the living room quietly sipping a cup of tea but as soon as she saw Katherine walk in with a semi-conscious Derek alongside Rebekah she shot up out of her seat and waltzed over to them immediately "I see you've had an eventful night" she stated as she examined the three people standing in her foyer.

"So you're Cassandra I take it?" asked Rebekah instantly "I received your message what the hell do you want with me and how do you know about..." Rebekah trailed off and glanced at Katherine who was eyeing her with suspicion and curiosity "How do you know about the situation in New Orleans?" she finished.

"Miss Mikaelson please come in" welcomed Cassandra as she ushered Rebekah into the living quarters "I will be with you in a moment after I attend to this" explained Cassandra, referring to the injured Derek who was desperately leaning on Katherine.

Rebekah sighed in annoyance before she strutted into the living room "This better not be a bloody waste of time" she growled as she exited the foyer.

Cassandra then turned her attention to Katherine and Derek "What happened?" she asked as she examined Derek. Katherine lifted up Derek's arm and revealed the bullet wound that was in Derek's arm. The wound was oozing black bile from the infectious venom that was spreading throughout his blood which caused the veins leading away from the wound to also turn black. The bullet itself was still firmly lodged in Derek's arm and was flashing bright red.

"You couldn't just pull that out of him?" asked Cassandra.

"You think if I could I would have brought him here?" replied Katherine.

"Honestly I am just surprised that you didn't just leave him for dead" remarked Cassandra as she examined the wound.

"Look just get the damn bullet out of him I can't touch it without my hand nearly disintegrating" urged Katherine as she ignored Cassandra's comment.

Cassandra smirked before she placed her hand over the wound and began chanting for a brief moment it seemed like everything was going fine but then Cassandra began frowning and her arm began to shake as she was knocked back a few steps by some repelling force "What the hell was that?" questioned Katherine.

"I-I'm not sure there's something in the bullet that is repelling my magic" stated Cassandra in a concerned and confused tone "this has never happened before...we're going to need the assistance of a different kind of practitioner."

"I thought you were an all-powerful witch goddess? You can't even extract a simple bullet" scorned Katherine.

"Believe me for once I am just as confused as you are" stated Cassandra in concern "but for now you need to deal with the most pressing issue" at that point Derek began to cough, black blood was now pouring out of his mouth, some of which splattered on Katherine's boots.

Katherine groaned in annoyance as she hoisted Derek up to examine his face, he was barely conscious anymore and he had become very pale; he was also sweating immensely "Where is this Doctor?" asked Katherine.

"His name is Alan Deaton and he masquerades a veterinarian but he has extensive knowledge of remedies to supernatural problems" explained Cassandra.

"What is he like a shaman or something?"

"No he's a druid and he has a long history in this town and with the Hale family" stated Cassandra as though she was hinting at something. Katherine didn't have time to play Cassandra's games she had to get Derek to the Animal Clinic as fast as possible; she couldn't help but note the irony in taking a sick werewolf to an Animal Clinic.

After attaining the address from Cassandra, Katherine immediately headed off to the Animal Clinic in hopes that the druid would still be there. With Katherine and Derek having left Cassandra could focus on the new matter at hand as she had an Original Vampire waiting for her in the other room. She smiled to herself and headed into the living room where Rebekah was.

* * *

It was a short drive to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic as it was located not too far from where the school was. The building was a dark brown colour layered with painted bricks; and there was a small, transparent door that lead into the Clinic however the sign on the front of it read 'Closed.' On the way there Derek had completely passed out so Katherine decided to go see if anyone was inside, she knocked on the door repeatedly until finally a man emerged from a nearby room and came rushing over to the door. He was a dark skinned man with average height and a somewhat built body frame. He had no hair on his head but he did have facial hair "I'm terribly sorry miss but as you might be able to see this Clinic is closed for the night" stated the man as he tapped on the Closed sign.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure your family is just waiting at home in anticipation for your return" mocked Katherine as she disregarded the signage "Are you Alan Deaton?" she then asked.

"Yes I am" replied Deaton, although he seemed quite alarmed by the question as he slowly backed away from Katherine "What do you want?" he questioned.

"My friend in the car has been shot with a toxic bullet and apparently you're the man to come to for these kinds of things" stated Katherine as she pointed to Derek who was still passed out in the passenger seat of her Aston Martin.

"I don't know if you realise this" began Deaton in an unusual tone "but this is an Animal Clinic, your friend probably needs a real doctor" he explained as if he was trying to remain blissfully ignorant to the situation but Katherine was familiar with these types and she wasn't buying it one bit.

"Listen I know what you are, druid so why don't we just cut to the chase" asserted Katherine as she glared at Deaton.

For a moment there was silence "You're the one she brought to town aren't you? Katherine Pierce?" asked Deaton.

"Oh good my reputation precedes me" snickered Katherine.

"Why don't you show me what the problem is?" suggested Deaton. Katherine opened the passenger door to her car and Deaton knelt down to examine Derek after a moment he spoke up "Bring him inside" he instructed with sincere urgency at which point Derek began to spasm uncontrollably as more black blood seeped out of his mouth "he needs immediate medical treatment!"

Katherine picked him up and ran him into the Clinic where Deaton lead her into his surgery room. Much to Katherine's surprise Scott was in the surgery room "What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he saw his boss walk in with the vampire and werewolf behind much of his issues.

"Scott we'll talk about this after" stated Deaton in a calm tone "Lay him down on the surgery table for me" he instructed to which Katherine immediately complied.

"What are you doing here with him?" asked Scott.

"Your girlfriend's Aunt shot him with a wolfsbane bullet that no one can get out and it's slowly killing him...didn't you know or were you too busy consorting with the enemy?" snapped Katherine, she was in no mood for the teenager's idiotic commentary at the moment.

"You mean Kate?" he questioned.

Katherine immediately vamp sped up to him "You met her?" she demanded instantly.

"Yeah I went to Allison's for dinner after the game before I stopped by here and I briefly spoke with her, what's the problem?" demanded Scott.

"Scott look at Derek right now" stated Katherine as she pointed to the half-dead werewolf who was having drastic surgery performed on him in an attempt to save him from death. Scott just stared at him with the slightest glint of guilt in his eyes "She did that to him" stated Katherine bluntly "Kate Argent is a psychotic, nut-job with a tendency to take their code to the extreme" hissed Katherine.

"What code?" asked Scott.

"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassen" stated Katherine but Scott just looked at her blankly "It means we hunt those who hunt us and don't think for a second that they will not hunt you down once they find out what you are and how you've worked your way into their family through their daughter."

"That's not true I care about Allison, I love her I would never use her just to spy on their family!" exclaimed Scott.

"Scott I'm just trying to help you, they will see it that way and they will come after you, they are not the nice, loving family that they pretend to be; they are all killers and Allison will become one too" warned Katherine.

"Well they're a hell of a lot nice than you are!" snapped Scott although Katherine took that to be a compliment more than an insult "How do you know that they're like that? How do you know that they're killers?" demanded Scott.

"Why don't you ask Derek that when he comes too?" replied Katherine.

Deaton had been listening to their conversation the whole time but couldn't say anything as he was desperately trying to save Derek's life. He had managed to extract the bullet which was the main issue as it was blocking Derek from triggering the healing process. He now had to synthesise an antidote to the wolfsbane but Derek would at least start to heal but if he couldn't remove the toxin soon it would kill him. By now Derek had somewhat stabilised and was no longer vomiting up black bile; he had also regained consciousness but he was still incredibly weak so he just listened to the conversation.

Scott just remained silent so Katherine returned her attention to Derek and Deaton. She watched as he concocted a remedy using a various array of herbs and ingredients that he eventually injected into Derek. Katherine watched as the black veins slowly faded away and colour returned to his skin. He then slowly got up and stretched his body like he had just woken from a long slumber.

"You almost had me considering contemplating worry for a moment" stated Katherine in a convoluted manner.

"Something tells me I've grown on you" smirked Derek as he got off the surgery table and put his shirt back on.

"I couldn't just let you die...not when you owe me a new pair of boots" retorted Katherine as she pointed at her shoes which were still mired with the black blood that Derek indirectly splattered all over them.

"Never happening" stated Derek.

"You go that right" hissed Katherine bluntly.

"If I may interrupt" interjected Deaton "Derek you've taken quite a hit I would suggest that you take it easy for a little while. Maybe stop getting into fights with hunters for a few days."

Derek then looked at Deaton "I remember you...you were always at the house before the fire; they called you the emissary didn't they?"

"It's nice to see you again Derek...although that was a long time ago and after Talia died in the fire it was easier to just retire" explained Deaton "but then another werewolf wound up on my doorstep so I guess I couldn't hide from my past any longer."

"What the hell is going on!?" demanded Scott and everyone suddenly turned their attention towards him. His face was contorted with confusion and inner conflict. He knew the Argents were dangerous but so was Katherine and so was Derek and now there was an Alpha who wanted him which meant danger was just another Sunday for him but amidst all the danger one thing has remained constant, Allison; she's been there at the beginning of all of this and she's been the only thing that was keeping him sane and in control he couldn't lose her.

"I want you guys to leave me alone" stated Scott shakily this caused Katherine and Derek to exchange amused glances, however Deaton just remained cautiously silent "If you don't I'm going to go to Allison's dad and tell him everything!" he threatened.

"That's a good idea Scott, why don't you just kill yourself now and save everyone the drama" scorned Katherine, she couldn't believe how idiotic the kid was being right now; it was an absolute joke to her.

"Scott you really think you can trust them?" questioned Derek.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Scott.

"Come with me...there's something I want to show you, you think they're nice just wait until after I show you what you need to see" offered Derek. Scott shakily nodded his head and the two of them walked out of the Clinic together.

Katherine was about to leave, she had personal investigating to do; since she stole those files from the Police Station she hadn't had time to properly looked over them but before she could leave Deaton beckoned her "Would you mind taking a look at this for me?" he asked as he held out the bullet in the palm of his hand and a magnifying glass in the other.

Katherine curiously walked back over to him and looked at what Deaton was focusing on and to her surprise she saw a unique insignia on the back of the bullet. It was a red pentacle with a scorpion in it.

"I've never come across an insignia quite like this one" stated Deaton "I was hoping to get your opinion on it since you are probably very old."

"Watch it" warned Katherine as her age was mentioned "I've never seen anything like that before" she stated simply as she examined the insignia "Probably another Argent symbol or something" she guessed.

"Possibly except from what I gather the Argents use a very different insignia to this one...this one also seems to have a mysterious property about it, almost like it has a negative effect on magic" he stated curiously.

"It burnt me when I touched it and when Cassandra tried to use her magic to remove it the bullet wouldn't even budge" replied Katherine "You think the Argents have developed anti-magic weaponry?" questioned Katherine.

"Maybe the Argents...Maybe something or someone else, perhaps it would be best if you take this bullet to Cassandra she might be able to identify the insignia" suggested Deaton as he placed the bullet in a zip lock bag and handed it to Katherine who cautiously placed it into her handbag.

"So what do you know about the Hale house fire?" questioned Katherine immediately, hoping she wouldn't have to resort to torture since she'd had a very long night.

"I knew you would ask me that eventually, I don't know much but I can tell you one thing. Innocent victims died that night, children who weren't even werewolves and I know only one person who was close enough to the Hales and crazy enough to do something like that...Kate Argent" stated Deaton.

"Crazy bitch" cursed Katherine, she had done a lot of horrible things in her own past but there was one thing she could never bring herself to harm and that was children; defenceless and innocent it actually pained her to think that someone could kill them especially by burning them alive.

"She was very close to Derek at the time, the two of them shared a physical relationship but you know as well as I do that Kate is not a lover of supernatural creatures...I couldn't just accuse her though, not without any evidence" explained Deaton with a helplessness about him. Katherine said nothing but internally she could see a conspiracy coming together and how that conspiracy was now reaping the deserved consequences; the Alpha might have a more personal plan in mind than simply building a pack.

"I might need to give Scott a raise" pondered Deaton to himself as he watched Katherine rush out of the Animal Clinic in a hurry.

* * *

Katherine returned to Cassandra's estate immediately after, she now had time to investigate the files but with the new information about Kate, Katherine had a sinking suspicion that she knew what was happening in Beacon Hills and it wasn't pretty. As she entered the house she found that Rebekah and Cassandra were still sitting in the living room however they seemed to be engaged in a more casual conversation as Cassandra sipped from a cup of tea and Rebekah drank blood from a martini glass.

"Oh good you're still here" stated Katherine sarcastically as she acknowledged Rebekah's presence.

"Yes I've decided to stay here for a while so please try to stay out of my or I'll break your spine in two" warned Rebekah casually as she sipped from her glass.

"Always a pleasure Rebekah" smiled Katherine in annoyance "but since you're both here take a look at this" stated Katherine as she tossed the bullet to Rebekah "recognise the insignia on the back at all?" she asked.

"Never seen it before in my life" she stated and she handed the bullet to Cassandra who examined it thoroughly but she too came up blank.

"Well ladies be careful around the Argents they apparently have anti-magic weaponry" warned Katherine "isn't that lovely?"

"Impossible" laughed Cassandra.

"Hey just telling you what I've been told" stated Katherine.

She then left them and headed up to her room and began to examine the case files that she stole from the Station. At first she saw nothing out of the ordinary but then she hit a lead. Two men who had been murdered recently, cooked alive in a barrel of fire, were also involved in the burning of the Hale House. Another one who had been recently hospitalised was the insurance case worker who assessed the issue. Paired with the fact that the recent murders and attacks have been labelled as "Animal Attack" Katherine began to notice that her suspicion from earlier was grounded in truth. Someone survived that night and he or she was the person who killed Laura Hale and became the Alpha that bit Scott.

She then found a medical report, most of the Hales were found dead aside from Derek and his sister Laura but there was one other who survived, who is apparently permanently damaged and hospitalised as a result but he is alive "no way" stated Katherine.

* * *

Scott had been taken to the Beacon Hills Crossing Home which was a care facility. It was there that Scott saw the true horror of what the Argents were capable of, what they had done to Derek's family as he was introduced to Derek's Uncle. An incapacitated man who couldn't speak or move, he had burn marks all along his face and although he was alive he seemed to be merely existing, not living.

"This is my uncle, Peter Hale."


	3. Strike Phase

Peter Hale; the Alpha werewolf that Katherine was hunting, if she was right then this guy is a magnificent, psychotic genius, but if she was wrong then this Alpha is incredibly good at covering his or her tracks. So either way Katherine was dealing with a devious mastermind however Katherine was no novice to dealing with this type of enemy and having played the part of the villain numerous times she was confident that she knew who she was dealing with and how to win.

Katherine spent the better part of the next day going over the case files in more detail but no matter how she looked at them she drew to the same conclusion; the other surviving Hale is the Alpha. Katherine saw on the news that two more people had been mysteriously killed last night, two of them were found burned alive in fire barrels out in the woods. The names of the two victims also appeared on the case files but there was no hard evidence; the absence of Kate's name made it look like she had covered her tracks very well.

Rebekah entered the room where Katherine was going over all her evidence, the blonde vampire took a seat across from her "Shouldn't you be at school?" she mocked.

"It's a big house Rebekah go sit somewhere else" replied Katherine, ignoring Rebekah's taunts.

"Seriously though humour me for a moment" beckoned Rebekah and Katherine titled her head upwards to meet the other woman's gaze "What's in all of this for you? Why haven't you up and left yet?" she questioned "From what I know about you, you've never cared genuinely for another person since you became a vampire and now here you are protecting a bunch of kids and working for a witch, why?"

"We're not friends Rebekah I don't owe you any answers, especially since you're obviously hiding something otherwise you wouldn't just be here either" replied Katherine as she looked down at the files again "Oh and by the way, you're wrong, I have cared and still do care about some people; your brother Elijah included" added Katherine however Rebekah did not buy it.

Katherine got up shortly after "Lovely chat but I've got work to do, bye" stated Katherine as she ran out of the door leaving a somewhat annoyed and bored Rebekah alone in the house.

Katherine headed to Derek's home, he still lived in the house that burnt in the fire, most of it was charred and half of it was practically missing. The interior was no better either, natural light could barely seep through and all around there was damaged and broken furniture it was amazing that Derek could actually manage to live in it. She waltzed right through the front door (as Derek didn't officially own the place) and found her werewolf companion in a rather impressive state; he was doing chin ups on a nearby doorway and was half naked. Katherine took a moment to appreciate the image before she got down to business "Sorry to interrupt" she announced and Derek immediately dropped off the doorway and turned to face her.

"What's up?" panted Derek as he dried his sweaty body with a ragged, old towel.

"Put some clothes on handsome, we're going for a wolf hunt" stated Katherine with a smirk.

* * *

A puzzled and concerned expression formed on Derek's face as Katherine pulled up to the Beacon Hills Care Facility. He didn't understand why she would bring him here of all places to find the Alpha "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I guess I better explain it to you out here, I don't actually know how good his hearing is" stated Katherine as she parked her car "Okay do me a favour and don't freak out because this was pretty obvious, your Uncle is the Alpha" she informed bluntly.

Derek cast her an angry glare "Are you kidding me right now?" he asked in amazed disbelief "He's paralysed, he can't even feed himself and you're sitting here telling me that he is actually an alpha; an alpha that killed my sister, his own niece!"

"I've dealt with my share of psychotic, diabolical types so let me tell you as an experienced psychotic mastermind; this is not surprising at all. The Alpha has killed several people involved in the fire that killed your whole family and he tried to attack Kate the other night he wasn't interested in me or Rebekah or even you; by the way I totally know about your history with her nice to know you're into the crazy type" explained Katherine with a sly wink at the end.

"But why would he kill Laura, it doesn't make any sense" reasoned Derek.

"For one simple reason, power, I've lived a long time Derek and I've seen even the closest families turn against each other for the sake of power...I've done it myself" sighed Katherine "so shall we go in?" she offered in a much more perky tone "if I'm wrong I'll owe you a drink and if I'm right you'll owe me one" she joked as she got out of the car and headed towards the ward. Derek grudgingly followed her though he was scowling the whole way there.

The two of them made their way to Peter's room where they saw him sitting in a chair completely motionless; he definitely looked like he'd been through an ordeal his face was completely covered with burns and his blank facial expression told a story of great horror and agony.

"Strange" observed Katherine "I've never heard of a broken healing factor before" stated Katherine as she examined Peter closely.

"Come on look at him, you've got to be a complete idiot to suspect him" stated Derek.

"You'd have to be a complete idiot not too" replied Katherine without taking her eyes off of Peter for even a second.

"So what are you going to do, are you just going to sit here until he tells you what you want to know because you'll be waiting a long, long time" stated Derek.

"Of course not" smirked Katherine "I'm going to force it out of him" she replied and Derek's eyes widened in rage.

"The hell you are!" he exclaimed as he tried to grab hold of Katherine but the vampire was too fast for him and she instantly lifted Peter out of his seat and ran out of the room in a blur. Derek growled and his eyes lit up with a bright blue as he chased after Katherine.

He chased her up onto the rooftop of the Clinic and he saw her standing near the edge of the roof holding his Uncle by the throat and dangling him over the side.

"Give him to me or I'll rip your throat out" roared Derek as his human face began to shift and his werewolf features surfaced. He then charged at Katherine.

"Oh Derek, you couldn't lay a scratch on me even on my worst day" laughed Katherine as she knocked him to the ground with her free hand.

"If he dies I will end you" threatened Derek.

Katherine said nothing as she loosened her grip on Peter's neck and let him slip out of her hands.

"No wait!" yelled Derek but it was too late the deed had already been done and Peter's limp body fell from the rooftop…and nothing happened.

"Hmm...weird" shrugged Katherine as Derek stood there with a look of shock on his face.

Just then a ferocious growl could be heard as Scott emerged from the staircase leading up to the roof where Katherine and Derek were. His werewolf features were exposed and his eyes were glowing with a bright, fierce yellow "What the hell are you doing here?" questioned Katherine.

"Something's not right" stated Derek as he observed Scott.

"He's here under my control" stated a calm voice from behind Katherine and she instantly turned around to see Peter back on the roof and standing on his own two legs "I have to hand it to you Miss Pierce you do go to extreme and elaborate lengths to prove you are right" laughed Peter "consider me impressed."

"See I _was_ right!" stated Katherine, she didn't really consider Peter to be a major threat to her.

"Peter!" exclaimed Derek in shock "It's true...you killed Laura!" roared Derek as he charged at his Uncle, but Peter's eyes began to glow red and he roared at Derek before slamming his palm into his chest knocking him back to the ground, blood spluttering out of his mouth. Katherine hissed at Peter as the blood rushed to her eyes, but then something strange happened, the drops of blood from Derek's mouth that had spilled onto the ground instantly formed into a small ball and flew at Peter singeing his face causing him to roar in pain.

Katherine had no idea how she did that but she was glad she did, she then ran up to him and slammed him against a nearby metal gate. The veins in her eyes were rushing with blood causing her eyes to turn blood red and her fangs were out as she hissed at him, Peter met her with his red eyes and began roaring at her. Just as Katherine was about to dispense with Peter she heard Scott charge at her from behind. She turned around and slammed him across his face with her arm, knocking him down next to Derek "Katherine?" he questioned, for a brief moment he was himself but it was only for a fleeting second.

Peter then took the moment to get the upper hand on Katherine and immediately grabbed her by the head and snapped her neck. She fell to the ground, motionless and unconscious.

* * *

"Katherine! Katherine wake up!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Katherine came too in a daze and she immediately got up and grabbed the person standing above her by the throat and rushed him over to the closest wall pining him against it.

"Holy crap calm down!" exclaimed frightened Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" asked Katherine as she released him from her grip.

"Derek texted me but apparently he thought I couldn't handle this on my own...he's probably right" stammered Stiles as he gestured to something.

Katherine turned around and saw that Maria was standing behind her, her bear Tibbers in hand "Maria?" questioned Katherine "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Mummy said she wouldn't help you but she never said anything about me" giggled Maria. Katherine smiled at the girl's tact.

"You were like dead what happened?" asked Stiles.

"He snapped my neck...and now I'm going to return the favour" hissed Katherine "where the hell is Derek?" she demanded.

"He went after Scott...and his Uncle, he told me everything" explained Stiles.

Katherine shook her head "He's going to get himself killed" she stated "He can't fight his Uncle like this its suicide."

"Katherine we need to hurry, something's happening at the school" stated Maria as she gazed into the distance.

"Yeah witches are real too...I'm starting to feel like I'm the weird one being human and all" stated Stiles.

"Okay I'm heading to the school now, you two go home" ordered Katherine as she began to walk off.

"We're coming with you" replied Stiles.

"That's funny, I didn't realise you had a death wish Stiles I could just save Peter the effort and kill you now" retorted Katherine in cynical amusement.

Stiles gulped in fear "Scott is my best friend, I'm coming with you" he stated more firmly although his voice was still shaky.

"I'll protect him with my magic and if it gets too dangerous Tibbers will save us!" exclaimed Maria with a wink.

"Plus I've got this" stated Stiles as he held up a simple wooden baseball bat.

Katherine stared at him with an unimpressed gaze "I called it on the first day here, you would die first" she snickered. His jaw suddenly dropped in both shock and offense.

"Look I'm coming I don't care what you say" he said as he brandished his bat.

"I could just compel you to go home and stay out of my way" replied Katherine.

"I've slipped him a little vervain" interrupted Maria.

"A little what!?" exclaimed Stiles.

"It's a vampire weakness" explained Maria.

"Ha ha!" laughed Stiles proudly as he pointed his finger at Katherine "so you can't stop me!"

Katherine rolled her eyes "Come on then, it's your funeral" she invited as she began to descend the staircase.

"Yeah maybe this was a bad idea" he muttered in fear.

"Scaredy cat" laughed Maria as she stuck her tongue out at him and ran after Katherine.

"I am not!" shouted Stiles as he shuffled after Katherine and Maria.

* * *

Somehow the Beacon Hills High School seemed a lot more eerie and sinister at night; although that might have something to do with the fact that there was a homicidal, supernatural, psychopath roaming around inside it at the moment. Upon their arrival at the school Katherine noticed that there were a few other cars that were parked outside in the parking lot; she immediately recognised that one of them was Jackson's as she noticed the awful licence plate, this probably meant that Lydia was possibly here as well. There were also two other cars that Katherine didn't recognise.

"That's Danny's car!" exclaimed Stiles as he examined one of the other two cars that were parked next to Jackson's Porsche.

"Who's Danny?" asked Katherine.

"Seriously you don't know Danny?" questioned Stiles.

"Honey I barely remember your name" replied Katherine and Stiles looked genuinely offended "Who is he?" she asked again, disregarding his hurt face.

"Are you ever genuinely nice?" asked Stiles but Katherine just blinked at him with a mock blank expression on her face "He's the goalkeeper on our Lacrosse Team, he's also Jackson's best friend and he also happens to be gay" explained Stiles.

"You getting in there?" asked Katherine with a wink.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you're not...but then again dressed like that...never mind then" laughed Katherine as she turned to walk up to the school entry with Maria skipping alongside her.

"Seriously!?" exclaimed Stiles after a brief moment of disbelief before running after the two girls, baseball bat still in hand.

As they approached the entrance they noticed that a lot of the windows had been smashed or damaged and that the main door had been completely pulled off of its hinges "Looks like something happened out here" observed Stiles.

"Maybe Derek fought with Peter out here...or Scott?" suggested Maria as she clung to Tibbers; holding the toy close to her chest.

"He's brought Scott here and he's brought these other kids here" observed Katherine as the three of them entered the darkened corridor of the school. She then heard a familiar voice call for Scott somewhere in the distance, something that only her vampire hearing could pick up on "Allison" she stated as she looked into the dark abyss of the corridor.

"She's here too?" asked Maria.

"Is it like vampire night vision or something?" asked Stiles.

"No you idiot I can hear her, she's looking for Scott" stated Katherine irritably "he's brought them all here to be killed" groaned Katherine.

"All we have to do is find Scott, there's no way he'd ever hurt Allison" stated Stiles.

"Scott isn't exactly himself at the moment since The Alpha has induced his mind with blind rage, so he's basically a mindless puppet now" explained Katherine.

"Okay so we find him and snap him out of it" suggested Stiles.

"It's not going to be that simple...you two stay on this floor and see if you can find Derek and if you run into Peter...run the other way" instructed Katherine "I'm going to go have a little chat with the Argent up there" stated Katherine as she looked up to the ceiling.

"I thought you were worried we'd get hurt and now you're just gonna leave us?" asked Stiles.

"I warned you that you could get killed if you came, I never said I was worried" corrected Katherine as she vamp sped off.

"Thanks for the clarification" stuttered Stiles as he gulped in fear again and stared into the dark abyss of the school hallway.

"We'll be fine Stiles we've got my magic and Tibbers, no one can hurt us" assured Maria with a big smile and friendly wink.

"Sure the eight year old girl has bigger ba- guts than I do" scoffed Stiles to himself as he quickly censored his phrase for the child.

"I'm nine!" exclaimed Maria.

"Whatever let's just keep walking before something finds us" urged Stiles as he rushed Maria along the corridor.

The two of them kept walking together for what seemed like forever (although it was barely halfway across the main floor of the school) at every turn all they could see was darkness and shadows that made Stiles jump every time; however Maria was completely unfazed by the darkness, she had cast a spell to light their path but it was still an incredibly creepy atmosphere after all they had more of a chance of running into Peter or Scott than they did Derek.

Eventually however they heard footsteps running towards where they were however the footsteps sounded distinctly human, as they got closer they could hear a male panting and soon they saw that it was Jackson who stopped running as soon as he saw Stiles and Maria. His face was completely flushed and he looked beyond terrified "Stilenski" he huffed as he caught his breath.

"Jackson what's going on?" asked Stiles in a panicked tone.

"You were running from something weren't you?" asked Maria.

"This huge wolf thing with big red eyes...attacked me" huffed Jackson; he had obviously been running very hard and fast if he was this worn out.

"Where's Danny?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know" stated Jackson.

"And Lydia was she with you too?" asked Stiles but Jackson remained silent and focused his gaze on the floor "Jackson!" exclaimed Stiles more angrily "Was Lydia with you!?" he asked in frustrated anger, his concern was growing.

"I don't know where she is!" shouted Jackson "we were all separated after it came for us in one of the classrooms I don't know where any of them are...but she made this" stated Jackson as he handed Stiles a flask of something.

Stiles examined the flask "Lydia made this?" questioned Stiles and Jackson nodded "That's impressive...I hope she made one for herself since her so called boyfriend couldn't even protect her!" exclaimed Stiles as he roughly shoved the flask back into Jackson's hand.

"Watch it Stilenski!" warned Jackson.

"Hey guys shut up" interrupted Maria.

"That's not what little girls should say to their elders" lectured Stiles.

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Maria as her eyes grew wide, causing Stiles to recoil in fear. Silence then set and they could hear something echoing from the darkness, a distinct, low growling noise. The two boys instantly turned around and began running in the other direction.

"Wait!" exclaimed Maria and the two boys immediately stopped in their tracks "We're not done yet we have to find Lydia and the others and help Scott and Katherine!" she reminded. Stiles instantly turned around and nodded holding his bat even more firmly.

"You coming Jackson?" he asked "you wouldn't like it if everyone heard how a nine year old girl showed more courage than you would you?" taunted Stiles. Jackson rolled his eyes and began to follow Maria and Stiles into the ever shrouding darkness. Maria's spell was dimly lighting the path before them.

* * *

Allison lightly walked through the hallway trying not to make a sound with her steps; in her hands she held a military grade bow; archery was a hobby of hers which would now serve as her defence. "Scott?" she called into the distance but she only received a dreadful silence as a reply; she was overly confused by the whole situation but her instincts told her that she needed to be on her guard.

"Allison" called a voice from the shadows and suddenly Katherine appeared in a blur right before Allison's eyes, she faced the equipped bow right at her but instantly dropped it as she was relieved by Katherine's presence (oddly enough).

"Katherine?" she questioned "Where did you come from?"

"Why are you here?" asked Katherine immediately.

"I don't know Scott sent us all a text to come here but then someone attacked us and we all got separated" explained Allison, although she was trying to come off as confident Katherine could hear the fear in her voice.

"And you all actually came?" questioned Katherine in disbelief "I don't even know how you're all alive, who else is here?"

"Jackson, Lydia and Danny...what's going on? Do you know something about who attacked us?" questioned Allison.

"Listen to me very carefully" stated Katherine as she got closer to Allison causing the teenager to somewhat back away in confusion but she didn't get very far as she backed into the wall behind her "Everything you know is about to change" whispered Katherine.

* * *

"Jackson?" called Lydia in fear as she aimlessly wondered through the hallways of the school, she had been separated from her friends and now some weird creature was chasing them all around the school and she honestly wasn't handling it very well. She began to cry in fear and frustration as she leaned against a nearby row of lockers "Come on Lydia, you can do this!" she urged herself. She picked herself off of the lockers and began to keep walking, she didn't want to leave her friends behind; despite the icy, airhead exterior she projected she really cared for her friends and she didn't want to abandon them, but she was still terrified.

As she continued to walk through the hall she felt a chill go over her as her body erupted with goose bumps, she didn't know how but she could feel something staring at her. She slowly turned around and she was met with a set of piercing red eyes bearing into her and a creature so horrifying and so awful that it completely paralysed Lydia with fear. The Alpha got up on its hind legs and roared ferociously, this broke Lydia out of her state of paralysis and she instantly shrieked and turned around to run away from the monster.

* * *

Scott lurked through the shadows of the school, Peter's influence had caused him to succumb to his rage and he was now blinded by the urge to hunt; his primal instincts appeared to be the only thing fuelling him right now. His eyes began to glow yellow as he heard footsteps in the distance; he then ran towards the sound.

Danny Mahelani slowly limped through the cafeteria of the school; he had injured his right leg when they were all attacked by whoever was in the school. Danny was the goalie of the Lacrosse team and he was also a friend of Scott's and was also Jackson's best friend. He had received a message from Scott to come to the school which he thought was strange but curiosity got the better of him; although now it seems something completely inexplicable was happening; he had tried to contact the authorities but they completely brushed him off, believing it to be a prank.

Danny took a seat on one of the cafeteria chairs but as soon as he sat down Scott came bursting through the door, although Danny couldn't tell that it was Scott. The werewolf let out a fearsome roar. Danny got up and began to back away but as he did he bumped into something, his back felt like it was pressing up against something warm and firm. Danny turned around to see what he had bumped into and he was pleasantly surprised to see it was a man, a quite attractive man at that "Whoa" stammered Danny in awe.

The man was actually Derek who had managed to track down Scott, although he had a few gashes in his side as Peter had done a number on him after Katherine was subdued back at the Hospital "Get down" ordered Derek.

"What? Right here?" questioned Danny in an excited but confused tone. Derek then shoved the boy to the ground and let out a roar as his eyes shone bright blue to match the electrifying yellow of Scott's eyes as the two werewolves clashed.

Fangs and claws were everywhere as the two beta werewolves hacked, punched and slashed at each other. Although Derek had been severely weakened by the injuries Peter inflicted on him which gave Scott the unfortunate upper hand against him.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Danny as he hid himself underneath one of the tables, the sight before him was horrifying and surreal but he couldn't draw his eyes away from what he was seeing; he had no idea what these things were. Perhaps the rumours about Beacon Hills and its supernatural history were true?

* * *

"Werewolves?" questioned Allison in disbelief as she tried to process what Katherine was telling her.

"Yes I know it must be very confronting" stated Katherine insincerely as she leaned against a row of lockers.

"So you're telling me Scott's a werewolf? You're a vampire? And I'm a complete idiot for not picking up on any of this?" asked Allison.

"Yes" answered Katherine bluntly "especially since your family are descended from a long line of hunters that go after us, I'm honestly surprised they didn't tell you yet...maybe they didn't think you could be trusted with such a secret? Or maybe they were trying to protect you I don't know? Or maybe they didn't think you could handle it?"

"Wait my family is in on this too...so I'm literally the only one who doesn't know about any of this?" asked Allison in annoyance.

"Yes dear" replied Katherine "Although Lydia doesn't seem to know anything and Jackson...well let's just say he doesn't know enough" reasoned Katherine "if anything the necklace you're wearing should have tipped you off or made you curious at the very least" stated Katherine; she was referring to the pendant that Allison's Aunt Kate had given her, it was a locket which detailed their first ancestral legacy; when the first Argent hunter took down The Beast of Gevaudan a werewolf that terrorised France in the 1700's. Katherine could also smell the vervain that the necklace had been laced with which meant that the Argents would be able to tell if Allison was being compelled or not and could protect her.

Allison wrapped her hand around the necklace "So we're hunters..." she trailed off "why are you of all people telling me this?" questioned Allison as she drew an arrow in her bow and aimed it at Katherine, this amused the vampire as she perked up "If everything you've been doing since day one has been a ruse why should I trust you?"

Katherine began to laugh "Sweetie put that thing down before I gouge out your eyes" she warned "you're honestly threatening me? The one person who is being honest with you? Scott had no choice he needed to protect you, you are the one thing that keeps him grounded, keeps him in control" stated Katherine, Allison slowly lowered the bow and tried to repress a smile as she lit up to what Katherine was saying "If anything you should be pointing that bow at your parents and questioning them, I'm just here to help Scott and I think I'll need assistance help...but first let me tell you a little story about Aunt Kate" smiled Katherine.

* * *

"Kate come on!" shouted Chris as he walked through the main entrance of the school, his gun aimed at every turn to fire at anything dangerous that could attack him.

"Calm down Chris" soothed Kate jokingly as she glided up the small staircase to meet her brother "You sure they're here?" she asked.

"I'm sure" assured Chris "and so is Allison and who knows else, we need to move fast!" ordered Chris.

"I think we should split up" suggested Kate with a sinister glint in her eye "We'll have a better chance of finding Allison and the Alpha, if he is here like you say he is" reasoned Kate as she began to walk in the opposite direction of Chris.

"Kate!" called Chris "be careful!" he warned but she arrogantly brushed him off and continued to walk through the corridor. Chris shook his head and headed in the opposite direction, at the moment he only wanted to make sure his daughter was safe; he and his wife wouldn't be able to forgive themselves if anything happened to her.

Kate on the other hand was only concerned with one thing, the hunt. She wanted to find the Alpha and kill him; she had also noticed the pattern in the murders and she knew if she didn't find the Alpha then it would definitely find her and kill her…or at least try. She also had other interests, the two betas who were in town, she knew Derek was one of them but she didn't know who the other one was but she would find out. Although her goals would be considered against the Argent code she had a much bigger mission in mind for a much higher authority.

As she continued to creep through the school she heard the familiar sound of werewolves growling and it was emanating from the Cafeteria. She quickly burst through the doors and what she saw caused her to grin wickedly. The two betas she wanted were right in front of her, both of them appeared physically exhausted as if they had been fighting with one another. She immediately recognised Derek when the two of them made eye contact, she grinned at him and he was immediately enraged "Kate!" he roared as her charged at her.

Kate immediately whipped out an item that looked very similar to a cattle prod; however it was surging with high voltage electricity. As Derek came close to her she simply slid the prod over his stomach and he instantly fell to the ground and was shaking uncontrollably. He glared up at her with pure hatred in his eyes "Hi sweetie" taunted Kate as she knelt down towards Derek.

Scott then charged at her but Kate quickly got up and slammed the electricity prod directly into this chest, causing him to fall to the ground right next to Derek. His werewolf features slowly began to fade as did his overwhelming rage. As his face returned to normal, he turned to face Kate with a look of complete horror and confusion on his face.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise...Scott" stated Kate in shock.

"Kate...please" stuttered Scott weakly but Kate quickly pulled out two needles from inside her jacket and plunged one into both of the werewolves injecting them with a special type of wolfsbane; one that would lull them into a deep, temporary sleep.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought" laughed Kate as she grabbed an arm of the two shirtless werewolves and began to drag them both out of the Cafeteria.

Still hidden under the table, Danny watched helplessly as the psychotic woman took down the two monsters that were previously fighting in front of him. He had no idea that the other one was Scott and he was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. He felt completely pathetic and useless since he couldn't even help his teammate...or the other guy who literally just saved his life.

When he was sure that Kate had left he got out from under the table and instantly headed towards a different exit. He had to find the others and tell them what happened; hopefully they could shed some light on the situation for him.

* * *

Lydia was still running for her life trying to escape the beast that was chasing her, however the monster was constantly tailing her lightly slashing at her legs and ankles as if it was toying with her. Lydia knew she couldn't out run it but she was hoping he'd play around long enough for her to run into someone who could help her. She burst through the door of the school's gymnasium and cried out for help.

At the other end of the gymnasium stood Stiles, Jackson and Maria who had heard the commotion and were rushing over to see who was in trouble "Lydia!" shouted both Jackson and Stiles in relief as they both saw her running towards them, but that relief was quickly superseded as they saw the giant werewolf that was chasing her.

"Jackson!" cried Lydia with tears in her eyes as she ran towards the three of them however the Alpha quickly toppled her over so that she could no longer attempt to escape from him. Jackson and Stiles quickly ran over to her with Maria running behind them.

"Get away from her!" shouted the boys however before they could reach her the Alpha moved his large mouth over Lydia's stomach; the girl was completely paralysed with fear and the Alpha immediately bared his fangs and sank them into her flesh; causing her to wail with pain before passing out from shock. Her blood began to slowly pour out of the bite marks as she lay there completely motionless.

"No!" shouted Stiles as he saw the Alpha bite her, he readied his bat for a fight but Jackson was faster than him and approached the Alpha first. He made a fist and attempted to punch the Alpha but as he brought his fist down the Alpha slammed the boy in his chest with his huge wolf arm and completely winded him as he knocked him away like a rag doll. Jackson landed with a loud thud on the ground.

Stiles took the Alpha's brief moment of distraction to run at him from his side and swung the bat at him, the wooden weapon snapped in half immediately upon impact "Oh that is not good" stated Stiles in a panic as he stared at his brutalised weapon. The Alpha took a brief moment to actually process the fact that Stiles had attempted to fight him with a bat before he roared at the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders, launching him across the gymnasium and throwing him into a nearby stack of basketballs. He toppled the whole cage over and each of the balls fell out and bounced on and off of him.

The only one left standing now was Maria she looked at the Alpha with a calm expression on her face; the Alpha simply looked at her curiously. She then blew raspberries at him and started laughing and the Alpha immediately roared in response and lunged at her but his claw slashed through her she vanished. He looked around in confusion until he heard more laughter "This is fun" laughed Maria "I don't get to play outside a lot...but mummy isn't here now so I can do what I want."

The Alpha then charged at her again but this time Maria threw Tibbers at him, the bear hit him in the chest and managed to knock him back. The Alpha looked down at the bear with confusion but then the bear instantly lit up and a fiery light filled the area as the toy transformed into a much larger and more ferocious bear, his entire form was shrouded in flames although he still looked like a toy to some extent "Yay Tibbers!" exclaimed Maria as she blew raspberries at The Alpha again.

The Alpha attempted to fight the giant teddy bear and launched himself at it but the bear simply raised one of its arms and punched The Alpha back; somewhat burning him in the process. Maria was now laughing gleefully as she watched her teddy bear shut down the Alpha.

Chris, who had heard the commotion from nearby, came running into the room and was completely shocked by what he saw. A giant teddy bear fighting the Alpha he had been hunting and the Alpha looked like it was struggling to get a hit in.

However, jut when it looked like the Alpha was going to lose the fight the bear vanished and returned to its ordinary toy form "Uh oh" stated Maria. The Alpha simply glared at her with his big, red eyes before he lunged at her. This time Maria recoiled in fear but just as the Alpha was about to bear down upon her a quick blur flew through the room and picked up Maria, moving her out of the Alpha's attack range.

"Katherine!" exclaimed Maria as she clapped her hand in triumph. Katherine had swooped in at just the right time. She was holding Maria under her arm though and she immediately dropped her to the ground. The young witch landed on her feet and smiled brightly at the vampire.

Katherine stared at the Alpha "I'm going to rip you to pieces" she threatened as her vampire face began to appear and she hissed at the werewolf.

However Danny soon came running in and this briefly distracted Katherine as she turned around and hissed at the intruder, causing Danny to stop dead in his tracks. He had seen a lot of weird things tonight but this might be the weirdest "What the f-" he began but he was quickly interrupted by Chris.

"Child in the room" he stated as he gestured towards Maria who was waving at Danny. Danny just smiled at her and remained silent.

"Crap" groaned Katherine as her vampire features slowly faded away. There was a sudden sound of glass breaking and Katherine quickly turned around to see the Alpha jumping out of one of the nearby windows. She was about to chase after him but she felt Maria tugging at her legs "What?" she demanded as she looked down at the child.

"Lydia, Jackson and Stiles" stated Maria as she pointed to the three teens lying on the ground, one of which was bleeding out onto the floor.

"And?" questioned Katherine irritably.

"I'll tell my mother on you!" threatened Maria playfully.

Katherine stared at the girl with anger and frustration before she let out a flustered groan and dashed over to Lydia who was in the most urgent need of attention. She immediately bit down on her own wrist and attempted to feed Lydia her blood but her wounds weren't healing at all.

"Vampire blood cannot cure an alpha bite" stated Chris as he walked over to Lydia. Danny had helped both Jackson and Stiles up and brought them over to see Lydia.

"Well somebody call an ambulance then" barked Katherine "or are all your egos a bit too bruised since a little girl was the only one here who could go toe to toe with the Alpha?"

"Seriously what the hell is going on?" questioned Danny in disbelief "Monsters, Demons and Supergirl?" he asked.

"Werewolves, Vampires and Witches" corrected Maria and Danny just nodded calmly but his eyes widened in horror.

"She's been bitten?" questioned Jackson as he knelt down next to his semi-lifeless girlfriend "Does that mean she's?" he asked with a concerned catch in his voice.

"We'll have to wait and see" stated Chris as he dialled an ambulance. Stiles just looked at Lydia with a terribly concerned expression on his face "Ambulance will be here soon" stated Chris calmly "But you and I need to have a little chat" stated Chris to Katherine.

"No" denied Katherine instantly.

"Uh guys not to add to the increasing list of problems but some psycho woman kidnapped Scott and she took another guy with her" interrupted Danny.

Katherine just huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes "You've gotta be kidding me...let me guess her name was Kate?" questioned Katherine.

"Yeah how'd you know?" asked Danny "Are vampires psychic?" he whispered to Jackson but the other boy just gave him a look of ridiculousness.

Katherine stared at Chris "Well looks like your sister is here to finish what she started, she's taken Scott and Derek, probably to kill them...unless I kill her first" smirked Katherine.

"Why would she take Scott?" questioned Chris.

"He's a werewolf" stated Katherine bluntly "Cat's out of the bag since Kate knows and I'm honestly surprised you didn't notice that your daughter was sleeping with one of the creatures that you maim and kill for sport" taunted Katherine.

"That's not what we do, we have a code, and we make the world safer by following it" replied Chris.

"Right, well maybe you should give your sister a refresher since I'm guessing that burning down a house with a whole family of werewolves inside it probably doesn't fall under that code."

"Excuse me?" questioned Chris.

"I'll leave that for you to process in your own time but now I have an Alpha to kill, a beta to rescue and psychotic murderer who I'm really keen to pay a visit" snickered Katherine.

"Katherine wait!" shouted Chris but Katherine instantly vanished as she vamp sped out of the room leaving Chris with the group of disgruntled and injured teenagers and Maria.

* * *

Allison emerged slowly from the front of the school, the events in the gymnasium completely unbeknownst to her. As she emerged she saw her Aunt Kate closing the boot of her car. She stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath "Aunt Kate!" she called as she ran over to her pretending to look frightened and confused.

"Sweetie! Are you okay?" asked Kate as she hugged her niece "are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine but something weird is happening, my friend Katherine told me all these weird things about vampires and werewolves and I'm kind of freaking out coz I think Scott tried to kill me and I honestly have no idea what's going on!" exclaimed Allison as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey it's okay" soothed Kate as she placed her hands on either side of Allison's cheeks "Now let this sink in...It's all true" Allison began to squirm but Kate kept a firm grasp on her "It's okay, it's what our family does, and it's what you were born to do. I wanted to tell you but your dad didn't think you were ready yet but now that you know I can start teaching you...do you trust me?" asked Kate warmly.

Allison nodded her head and Kate let go of her "I want to show you something" she said and she immediately headed over to the boot of her car and opened it "come have a look" she beckoned.

Allison hesitantly walked over and when she saw what Kate was keeping in there she was immediately horrified, but she buried it as not to let her face show any emotion. It was Scott and Derek both of them hog-tied and bound in the boot of Kate's car. Scott began to squirm when he saw Allison and his eyes began to glow yellow but the wolfsbane bindings made sure that he couldn't move. Derek just looked at Allison and shook his head.

"Come on sweetie" beckoned Kate "I'll teach how to kill your first werewolf" she offered excitedly as she walked over to the driver's side of her car.

"Sounds fun" replied Allison, Scott began to make muffled noises and shake his head furiously but Allison didn't even look him in the eye as she shut the boot of the car. She then pulled out her phone and typed a text: _Kate has Scott and Derek; she's taking me somewhere to teach me how to kill them. I'll text you when I know where._ She then pressed the send button and the text was sent directly to Katherine's phone. She quickly put the phone in her pocket and got into the passenger's seat.

"He betrayed your trust Allison" stated Kate as her niece got in "it's okay to feel used and angry" Allison just remained silent and Kate started up the car "It'll all be over soon anyway."

* * *

After the ambulance arrived at the school Lydia was immediately rushed to Hospital. Jackson, Stiles, Danny and Maria all followed the ambulance and the three boys all gave statements to Stiles' father at the Hospital as they watched Lydia get taken care of in a nearby medical ward.

After they gave the statements Jackson and Stiles just stared at Lydia as she lay motionless and lifeless in the hospital bed, an overwhelming sense of guilt and regret plagued the both of them. Danny was sitting on a nearby row of seats as he listened to Maria explain things to him; somehow she was the most level headed at the moment.

Jackson and Stiles continued to watch in silence when suddenly they were approached by Chris "Boys" he stated and the two of them quickly turned around "I think we need to talk" he stated and the two teenagers exchanged panicked glances before they were rushed into a nearby room and shoved violently onto one of the empty beds.

"I want you both to tell me what you know and make it quick!" he demanded instantly.

"Nothing we don't know anything!" exclaimed Stiles and Jackson nodded furiously.

"Oh really? Well let me tell you what I know then! Your best friend, my daughter's boyfriend is a werewolf, Katherine Pierce has accused my sister of conspiring to burn down the Hale house and there's an Alpha out there hell bent on killing her! So tell me what you know!" demanded Chris.

"Katherine found some files at the Police Station, apparently some went missing after she was there and I put two and two together" stated Stiles "and she figured out that Peter Hale was the Alpha...after she figured out the Kate was the one who started the fire, this whole thing is about revenge!" shouted Stiles "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"Who?" asked Stiles "Scott, Derek, The Alpha, Kate? Maybe you should ask your psychopath of a sister!" shouted Stiles "She has my best friend and is going to get your daughter to kill him, shouldn't you be more worried about that? She's going to turn your daughter into a killer!" shouted Stiles. Chris shook his head and rubbed his temples.

Just then the doors swung open and Maria rushed in with Danny and she immediately flicked her hand up at Chris who fell straight to the ground into a deep sleep "That won't hold him for long" she stated "Argents have perfected resistance of the mind to things like spells and compulsion" explained Maria.

"We found out where Scott was taken" stated Danny "she used a spell to locate him...it's pretty cool" explained Danny.

"Yeah Danny gave me this to use to locate them" laughed Maria as she held up a rather personal clothing item.

"Whose underwear is that?" questioned Stiles but Danny and Maria remained silent.

"Okay let's get going" stated Stiles as he put the underwear aside mentally.

"I'll drive" offered Jackson.

"You're willing to risk your life? For Scott?" questioned Stiles oddly "I'm not buying it" he stated.

"Look I might not like McCall or the fact that he's stolen the spotlight from me in Lacrosse...but I don't want him to die" stated Jackson sincerely, although he did have other reasons for wanting to go with Stiles and Maria to find Scott he didn't want them to know about it.

Stiles wearily shrugged, he didn't have time to argue about this so the four of them immediately left to go save Scott. After they left Chris immediately opened his eyes, Maria's spell had hit him by surprise but he was only unconscious for a few moments he had come to long enough to overhear enough of the conversation. He had to find his sister before they did and deal with her in his own way; if she really did burn down the house then she had really become a monster, there were innocent people in that house some of whom were human. That's when it hit him, there's only one place she'd take the two werewolves...and if he was right then it most probably meant that she did commit the arson.

* * *

Allison watched as Kate pulled the two werewolves out of the trunk and threw them both to the ground. They were at a house at the edge of the woods except the house had been completely burnt down and it now lay in ruins of what it once was; did Kate do this too? She couldn't let her carry on like this? She quickly texted Katherine the details of the location before walking over to where Kate was.

"So Allison which one are we going to kill first?" asked Kate as she stared down at the two wolves, she had removed all their bindings to make her lesson more interesting.

Allison quickly pulled out her bow and equipped it with an arrow before drawing it and aiming at Kate "We're not going to kill anyone" she said shakily as she clung onto the bow to stop herself from shaking, she was beyond terrified she hoped Katherine wouldn't take long.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Kate as she pointed her hand gun at Scott.

"Allison" breathed Scott in relief as his fears were relieved, however Derek still didn't look pleased.

"I know what you've done, the House fire, you're a monster!" stated Allison.

"I'm the monster?" laughed Kate "That's funny considering you just found out about all the real monsters in the world yet here you are branding me a monster, maybe your dad was right, maybe you aren't ready for this you still seem like a little girl Allison" taunted Kate. Scott began to growl but Kate ignored him.

"Shut up Kate!" exclaimed Allison.

"You don't even understand I was just doing my job! How did you find out about that fire anyway? Unless..." sudden realisation dawned on Kate.

"Hello darling" smirked Katherine as she appeared next to Allison "all those werewolves Kate? Innocent children, even ones who were human, I must say I've done some horrible things but burning children alive is not one of them" taunted Katherine.

"I was just doing my job" repeated Kate again as her eyes slightly widened "I'm still going to do my job" she stated as she turned around to face Scott and Derek. However Derek quickly pulled himself up and rolled Scott out of the way before punching Kate across the face.

Allison instantly ran over to Scott to help him "Are you okay?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just that I-" he began to explain but was quickly silenced with a kiss from Allison.

"It's okay I love you I don't care what you are" she assured and the two of them began to kiss again.

"Oh gross" spat Kate, Derek began to growl as his light blue eyes began to glow however Kate quickly aimed her gun at his chest at the same time he placed his sharp, wolf claws on her fragile, human throat. The two were locked in a very tenuous situation but that quickly changed when Katherine ran at Kate and grabbed her arm to stop her from firing the gun while placing her fangs on the side of her neck.

"What do you think Derek?" questioned Katherine "Drain her or claw out her throat?" she offered and Derek just grinned at her.

"See Allison they're monsters!" stated Kate "the world needs to be rid of these abominations!" she shouted.

"Wait!" exclaimed the voice of Chris as he rushed over "Don't kill her!" he ordered as he aimed a gun at Katherine. He then looked down at Allison who was clinging to Scott "We'll talk later" he said almost menacingly; although Allison wasn't sure if he was talking to her or Scott.

"Your sister killed his whole family Chris, I'd say he's got the right to a little revenge here" stated Katherine as she clung tightly to Kate.

"She's violated our code and she will be punished accordingly...but on our terms!" exclaimed Chris as he fired the gun at Katherine's shoulder. She felt the pain but since it wasn't a wooden bullet it fell out instantly and the wound healed.

"He doesn't have the anti magic bullets...but she does?" thought Katherine, she wasn't sure what that meant specifically but she intended to find out.

Just then the door to the Hale house slowly creaked open and a pair of bright, red eyes could be seen in the darkness as the silhouette of a man emerged from the inside of the house. Everyone instantly turned their attention to him. Katherine let go of Kate and bared her fangs while Derek growled at the figure, Kate quickly picked up her gun and aimed it at the shadow while Chris simply refocused his aim. Allison quickly readied her bow and Scott's eyes began to glow yellow as he took a protective stance in front of Allison.

Peter slowly walked down the steps of the porch and smiled at everyone "I couldn't agree more with Miss Pierce" he stated simply "We've definitely got the right to a little revenge" he snarled and he instantly ran at Chris and knocked him into a nearby tree before running at Scott and knocking him off his feet and then knocking down Allison and disarming her bow. He then knocked Derek down and grabbed Kate, dragging her into the house.

"Glad he knows his place" snickered Katherine before she ran into the house to see Peter standing with his claws latched onto Kate's throat. Katherine just stared at him for a moment "Go on then, you're next anyway" she stated.

"I just need to know one thing" stated Peter as he focused his gaze on Kate "Why?" he asked "Why did you kill my family? Burn our house to the ground? And show absolutely no remorse? Why?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Katherine couldn't help but be reminded of the horror of her own family's murder, the day she returned home to see them all maimed, slaughtered like animals...it's something she's never forgotten or gotten over.

"I was just...doing my job" sobbed Kate and Peter just scoffed.

Allison quickly came rushing in "Wait!" she exclaimed "Please don't! Don't kill her!" she pleaded.

"I'll give her one chance...apologise!" he ordered "Apologise for what you did!" he demanded of Kate.

For a moment there was silence but the tension in the room had reached a critical point "I...was just doing my job!" shrieked Kate and with that Peter brought his claws across her throat and completely tore it out. Her blood splattered onto a nearby window as her corpse fell to the ground; completely dead and motionless. Allison gasped in horror as she stood there paralysed while Katherine just looked at the body and shook her head.

"Crazy bitch" sighed Peter and he then proceeded to walk towards Allison however Katherine quickly grabbed him by the throat and threw him out of the window and back outside.

"You couldn't have done that before?" asked Allison with tears in her eyes.

"Something tells me Aunt Kate wasn't getting out of here alive tonight either way" replied Katherine. She then walked outside to find that Peter was completely enraged and he began to shift into his alpha wolf form. Scott and Derek attempted to charge at him but Peter easily did away with the two of them, beating the life out of both of them. However both of them got up and synchronously landed attacks on him they were bouncing off each other quite well using the other's strategy to their own advantage and vice versa. Katherine stood with Chris and Allison as the wolves battled it out.

Eventually however the Alpha grabbed the two of them by their throats and slammed them to the ground. Katherine figured it was time for her to interfere in the fight but then a set of headlights pulled up as Stiles' Jeep appeared at the house. The teenage boy instantly jumped out of the car and shouted to direct the Alpha's attention to himself. Peter glared at him and roared as Stiles threw the flask from earlier at Peter but the Alpha caught it, Jackson quickly threw another one but the Alpha caught in the other hand before letting out a wild howl. Maria emerged from the car and stretched out both of her hands causing the two flasks to explode in the Alpha's hands, igniting a fierce the blaze that tore across his entire body.

Peter howled in pain and agony as the fire burnt away at him, Katherine stepped back from the burning wolf as to not catch ablaze and die from the flames. As the wolf slowly began to die he used his remaining energy to go for the Argents but Scott quickly got up and kicked him away from his girlfriend and her father, using all the strength he could muster. Everyone watched as the wolf fell to the ground and the fire vanished, Peter simply lay there, barely alive and quivering in pain. Danny was still sitting in the car and just stared in horror and amazement at the scene before him.

"He's still alive" stated Katherine as she heard the werewolf breathe "How powerful are Alphas?" she wondered to herself.

"Not for long" responded Derek as he slowly walked over to Peter.

"What are you doing?" questioned Katherine but Derek didn't answer and he simply stared at Peter before kneeling down to talk to him.

"He's going to do it" stated Chris as he observed the scene.

"Do what?" asked Scott.

"You killed Laura, lured her here so you could steal her power for herself...how could you do that?" asked Derek.

Peter could barely move as he uttered out what little words he had the strength to speak "I...know...what...she...did" he wheezed and with that Derek instantly raised his claws above his head and slashed down at Peter's throat, ending his life.

Katherine looked at him suspiciously; she heard what Peter said though she didn't think anyone else did besides Derek. Derek got up and turned to face everyone, his eyes were now shinning with the glow of red as opposed to the blue they once were "I'm the Alpha now" he stated proudly and fiercely.

* * *

A few days later everything seemed to go back to normal, although Lydia was still in the hospital and Cassandra hadn't been seen since the Alpha died. Scott and Allison were still dating despite Chris' constant warnings and threats, Stiles and Jackson had been visiting Lydia every day and no one had really seen or heard from Derek, not even Katherine or Scott.

Katherine sat in the living room of Cassandra's estate and watched impatiently as Rebekah painted her toe nails when she heard a familiar voice sound from behind her "Congratulation Katherine, you did it" stated Cassandra.

Katherine immediately ran over to her "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"Not important, although I hear that my daughter was quite the busy bee while I was away" scorned Cassandra as she cast a glare towards Maria; however Maria didn't seem to care that much and she continued to play with her toys.

"Who cares!? I did what you wanted now bring Nadia back to life!" demanded Katherine.

"I'm afraid that this was only the first test my dear, after all this wasn't the real dilemma I needed help with, I knew Peter Hale was the Alpha I could have ended him myself...no I'm afraid now is not the time for me to bring your daughter back to life" stated Cassandra simply.

Katherine's vampire face began to manifest but Cassandra simply raised an eyebrow and Katherine knew she could do nothing, the witch was just too powerful "Well I guess I better make sure the brat doesn't get himself killed by Argent" stated Katherine.

"Good idea" replied Cassandra.

"Your daughter?" questioned Rebekah "now that is interesting!" she exclaimed however Katherine just shook her head and walked off.

Rebekah followed her "I knew you were a tramp!" she shouted.

When they left Cassandra sighed as a solemn expression appeared on her face "There is something troubling on the Other Side, strange magic is at work...but I can't seem to identify the source" stated Cassandra "and then there's the symbol on the bullet..." she trailed.

"Morgana or Angeline maybe?" suggested Maria.

"I'm not sure but Maria please be more careful, I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten killed" pleaded Cassandra.

"It's alright mummy, Katherine saved me" beamed Maria.

"She did?" stated Cassandra in surprise "There may be hope yet."

* * *

Later that night Katherine was once again sitting in the living room with Rebekah however this time they were both casually reading. "Trollop" stated Rebekah as she turned one of her pages.

"Cow" replied Katherine as she turned hers, neither of them tearing their eyes away from their books.

Just then there was a light knock on the door and it slowly opened and the person knocking wearily walked in "Hello? Katherine?" called the voice, it was Jackson.

Katherine immediately ran over to him "How did you find me here?" she asked as she appeared in front of him.

"Maria told us this is where you live" he answered and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Make me like you, please!" he pleaded with her, however this time Katherine was more receptive to the idea. Jackson had a power within him that was just starting to awaken, like her, he also proved his usefulness the other night somewhat and it would annoy a lot of people if she turned him, something Katherine excelled at doing.

Jackson had been rambling the whole time but Katherine was lost in her own thoughts "So what do you think?" he asked bringing her out of her trance.

"I think...there are too many werewolves in this town Jackson" she said with a grin and Jackson immediately grinned back at her.

"I can help you" he offered.

"Oh I know you can" stated Katherine as she bit down on her wrist and extended it out to Jackson "drink this" she said and the boy hesitantly placed his mouth to her wrist and drank the red liquid making an almost revolted face as he did so.

"Now what?" he asked as he removed his mouth from the blood.

"Now you die" stated Katherine cheerfully and Jackson immediately became frightened as Katherine wrapped her hands around his neck and snapped it. His dead body fell to the floor.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!?" demanded Rebekah as she ran over to Katherine and Jackson.

"Feed him some blood when he comes too, I have a date" requested Katherine as she waved at Rebekah and walked out of the house. Rebekah was speechless she looked at the boy on the ground and shook her head before she dragged him into the living room and placed him on the couch and continued to read her book, waiting for him to come too.

* * *

At the same time in Beacon Hills hospital, Lydia shot up out of her hospital bed and began to shriek hysterically. Melissa came rushing in but Lydia instantly dropped back to sleep shortly after her outburst leaving Scott's mother completely confused and somewhat terrified.

* * *

Katherine arrived at her destination; it was a quaint, little bar in the urban strip of Beacon Hills. Not what she was normally accustomed too but it was nice nonetheless. She took a seat at the bar right next to her so called date "You've been quiet, I honestly didn't expect your call after you became an Alpha" stated Katherine as she took a seat.

"Well I guess I did owe you a drink" stated Derek as he smirked at her and she smirked back shaking her head slightly.

"I have to say, power looks good on you" she said as his eyes shone red in front of her before disappearing "but I was a little blind sighted by your little stunt, did you plan that or was it impulse?"

"Does it matter?" asked Derek as he continued to grin at her.

"I guess not, I could still kill you if I needed to" she replied.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about or can we just relax now?" asked Derek.

"Actually" began Katherine but she trailed off, she was going to ask about what Peter said but she decided that maybe, just for now, she'd push it to the back of her mind and talk about it later "why don't we get to know each other a little better" suggested Katherine as she circled her finger around the rim of her wine glass "I mean all this saving bitten werewolves, hunting alphas and stopping psychotic hunters and we probably don't actually know that much about each other."

"Okay, well tell me how you became a vampire" suggested Derek as a means of starting off this game of twenty questions.

Katherine laughed as she took a sip from her glass of wine "Five hundred and fifty years ago an original vampire named Klaus wanted to sacrifice my life and use my blood to break a curse that had been put on him by his crazy bitch of a mother. I didn't let him and I sought refuge with one of his closest allies who had fTibbers in love with me and he let me stay with his friend at a small cottage one thing lead to another and well I managed to get some vampire blood in my system and hung myself and ran off before they could take me back to the man who wanted to kill me" explained Katherine in a very rushed tone as sculled the rest of her wine "Ready to run yet?" joked Katherine she then turned to the bartender and compelled her saying "When this glass is empty fill it up for free" the woman nodded and proceeded to refill her wine glass.

Derek remained silent but his gaze remained on Katherine, although he was silent his facial expression indicated that he wasn't going anywhere; he was definitely not ready to run.

"It all went downhill from there, see I don't know how much you know about The Originals but Klaus always gets his revenge and he took it out on my family in Bulgaria; he slaughtered them" stated Katherine solemnly.

"Well it seems we both tick the box for having our families murdered by psychopaths" stated Derek as he lifted his glass up towards Katherine.

"That's not depressing at all...Cheers" she replied as she clinked her glass with his and they both drank from their respective drinks "So what about you, I mean besides the House Fire and the decapitated sister what other dark things are lurking in your past?" asked Katherine as she downed another glass, the bartender immediately refilled it.

"Well I suppose you know the worst of the worst but there is something else...you know how I had blue eyes before I became an alpha?" asked Derek and Katherine nodded "Well you may also have noticed that Scott's eyes are yellow, a werewolf can only get blue eyes once they've taken the life of an innocent" explained Derek "when I was in High School I dated this girl, Paige, I thought we were going to be together forever and well I got an alpha to bite her and her body rejected it...she was dying painfully and I could only take away her pain by putting her out of her misery...I killed her with my own hands" stated Derek, his tone was deep and solemn as he downed his glass.

"Hey" stated Katherine as she placed her hand on his shoulder "As someone who has done her fair share of awful things, that's nowhere close to being bad" she assured and he smiled at her.

"So tell me how do _you_ know Cassandra?" questioned Katherine.

"Well she's actually the reason I'm still alive, when the fire broke out at the house she got me and my sister out but she couldn't save anyone else, she won't admit it but she regrets it a lot" stated Derek.

"Yeah she's good like that, saving lives" added Katherine.

"Is that how you met her?" asked Derek.

"Yep the witch saved me from literally the brink of death and she's going to bring my dead daughter back for me as soon as I help her with whatever it is she wants...thanks Cassandra!" shouted Katherine sarcastically as she held her glass up to the ceiling.

"You have a daughter?" asked Derek.

"Oh yeah, she was taken from my arms as a newborn by my psychotic father and then she turned into a vampire to find me and when she finally did I shut her out, pushed her away and then let her in and she died...but I'll get her back I don't care what it takes" explained Katherine.

The two of them continued to talk for the next few hours, they shared experiences and joys and a fair few laughs as they basically dried out the small bar "and then I possessed my own doppelganger's body and convinced everyone I was her for two weeks, I even broke up with her boyfriend as her!" laughed Katherine, Derek laughed as well. As their laughter died down their eyes made contact for several moments before Katherine broke the silence "Trust me you don't want me, I'm damaged and I'll ruin you" she stated as she looked down into her glass.

"We're all damaged in some way" reasoned Derek.

"Not like me, it's not something you want to take on...I don't deserve to be loved after everything I've done" she stated somewhat sadly.

"Tell me something" began Derek as he placed a hand on her cheek and their eyes met again "Is this the first time in your life that you're not running away from someone? You wake up in the morning and you're not worried that today's the day that the person who's looking for you will find you and kill you" questioned Derek and Katherine slowly nodded "So maybe this is a chance for you to build something meaningful for yourself, to be happy" reasoned Derek.

"That's sweet Derek but I've ruined a lot of lives, I had my reasons but maybe I'm just not allowed to be happy" pondered Katherine but Derek instantly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"You won't know if you don't try" he said as they separated. Katherine just stared at him for a moment before quickly leaning in to kiss him.

As the kiss got more heated Derek pulled away "Let's get out of here" he suggested and Katherine nodded before getting off of her seat. The two of them headed for Derek's house.

When they arrived they began to kiss again on the porch of his house. Derek pushed the door open and Katherine her inside. Although the house was completely burned Katherine wagered there was still a bed and she was right. Derek led her over to it and she instantly grabbed him and ripped off his shirt revealing his muscled body while he began clawing at her clothes discarding them wherever he could. He threw her on the bed and the two embraced in a heated act of passion and desire.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Mystic Falls..._

"You're joking!" exclaimed a blonde, female vampire in disbelief. Her name was Caroline Forbes and she was one of Elena Gilbert's best friends, who was turned into a vampire thanks to Katherine. Although she felt she was better off as a vampire, Caroline still had a deep hatred for the one who turned her.

"That's not possible" stated the bulky, brunette hunter. His name was Jeremy Gilbert, brother of Elena Gilbert. He was a supernatural hunter, one of the Five, whose ultimate mission was to hunt and kill vampires however Jeremy had long given up that mission. He also had suffered the wrath of Katherine Pierce she was the reason he had already died once before.

"She died...I watched her die and get sucked into Oblivion" explained Bonnie. Bonnie was the Anchor to the Other Side and every supernatural being who died passed through her and although Katherine's circumstances were different she assumed death occurred regardless.

"Well guess what kiddies, the one and only Katherine Pierce is still alive and if we want to get Elena and Stefan back we're going to have to kill her...again!" exclaimed a rugged, tall and dark haired handsome vampire. His name was Damon Salvatore and he was Elena's current boyfriend after she and his brother Stefan broke up. Elena and Stefan seem to have wound up in some ritual involving the Travellers and they were key components as a male and female doppelganger. In order for the ritual to work only one of each doppelganger can be alive and Katherine's existence meant she was in the way of that.

"So where are we going?" asked Matt Donovan, the human had been involved in the supernatural events since day one after his own sister was turned into a vampire and then died. He hadn't been able to get out of the messed up situations since then.

"We are going to a nice, little Californian town called Beacon Hills" smiled Damon and the others all exchanged worried and confused glances "and when we get there Katherine will once and for all meet her end!"


End file.
